Runaway Bride
by viridianaln9
Summary: Rose Valentine is being forced into a marriage with an abusive Alberto Del Rio for it is expected. The days of the wedding she runs away and meets Randy Orton. But will she run away from her past when Del Rio is looking for her for marriage whether she want's to or not. RandyXOC. Complete summary inside. Couples to be decided. (Might change to M)
1. Ending A Nightmare

**Runaway Bride **

_Summary:_ _**Rose Valentine is being forced into a marriage with and abusive Alberto Del Rio for it is expected. But she doesn't want to. The day of the wedding she runs away with a man she doesn't know. There she meets Randy Orton. But will she outrun her old life and Del Rio, who is looking for her for marriage whether she wants to or not**__ (Might change to M) _

_Note:_ **This is a new story. Yeah. (IMPORTANT NEED TO READ): This will be outside the ring because I've done one for Cena and Undertaker but I haven't done one for Randy so this is it. So anyway I'm using a fictional town names Foretold, California I don't know if it actually exist that's why I say its fictional okay. Now since there is going to be fighting here the WWE Superstars will be using their finishers in the fights. I hope you guys like the story. **

_Dedications:_ **This first chapter like I said is dedicated to two individuals and its **_**Sonib89 and sweetdeviant31**_**. Thank you guys so much for the ideas and I loved two of them very much so they will be used here. I hope you guys like the story.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose Valentine and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**BIO**

**Name:** Rose Valentine

**Hair/ Eye Color:** Black / Gray Eyes

**Height:** 5'6

**Description:** Rose is curvy and light skinned. Her hair is short up to her chin.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 1: Ending A Nightmare**

"Doesn't it look beautiful?" Layla told Rose as they looked into the mirror to look at the dress. Rose looked at it and unlike many brides who would look at their dress as something that brings happiness she looked at it with hate and disdain as if it was a white shackle ready to strangle her whole body. The dress was puffy from the bottom and the top was a beautiful corset with diamonds making a V-shape in the middle right under the breast. It had long sleeves and in the wrist it tightened to make gloves.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Alberto is going to so love it." Layla said not noticing how Rose stiffened at the mentioning of her fiancés name. "Your parents must be excited to have you marry a man like him." Rose held her tongue at what she wanted to say. That she wanted to scream.

"So are we almost done?" Rose asked. Layla looked at her surprised. "It's just I have other appointments."

"Oh yeah you can take the dress I mean with the wedding this Saturday you want this done."

Rose moved toward the changing room and couldn't get out of the dress fast enough. She hated it. She didn't let the tears down because she knew people would see the red mark on her face from Alberto's slap two hours ago. She moved out and Layla went in to fix the dress.

"Here you go Miss Valentine." Layla said.

"Thank you." Rose said grabbing the dress bag and moved out of the way so she could go home.

#

On the road Rose let the tears come down and she didn't care the make-up was coming off. Her cell-phone rang and she ignored it. She didn't want to know about anything she just wanted to disappear and she wondered if it was possible. She had thought suicide twice and felt embarrassed that she had gone so far to think of it. But she saw no way out, her parents wouldn't help her. Everything had change since the man she had actually had loved AJ Styles had been killed in the car accident. That had been five years ago and now she had gotten involved with Alberto only a year ago and he had made her life a living nightmare.

She had told her mother about Alberto hitting her and she had just told her to endure it and thought her how to hide the bruises in her make-up. Her father didn't help either he slapped her, when she mentioned going to the police.

The cell-phone rang again and she glared at it.

"Can't they leave me alone?" She snapped at no one. She grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello."

"Why didn't you answer the phone Rose?" Alberto asked from the other side. Rose froze in her seat.

"I was trying on the dress and I left the phone here in the car." She said.

"So you got the dress, good." He said. "I won't be seeing you till the wedding rehearsal in two days and I hope you're presentable." He said and clicked on her. Rose put the phone down and ran a hand through her blond hair. Maybe suicide wasn't a bad idea. She would be with AJ that was maybe a good idea. There was a knock on her window and she jumped. She rolled the window down and saw the police officer.

"Life will get better." She looked at the police office standing there.

"Excuse me?" she said after hearing those words.

"Your parked on red, you might want to move." the police officer said.

"Oh sorry, thanks." The office left and she moved. She drove home and shook her head it was the wedding girders.

She arrived home and grabbed the dress before walking to her apartment. As she went in she saw that someone was inside. She walked inside to see her mother there.

"Rose, you're late?" her mother told her.

"I picked up the dress." Rose said. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh... let me see." Pamela said ignoring the question. Rose gave her the dress so he mother could see it. Pamela loved it the minute she saw it. "It's beautiful; you're going to look great wearing it, if you can lose a bit more weight." Rose looked at her mother. The doctor had already told her not to lose weight so she was not going to hear her mother.

"Yes, mother." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Foretold, California- Viper's Mechanics _

"Hey are you going to fight tonight?' John asked his best friend and boss as he was under the hood of a car he was fixing. Randy passed John one of the told before he answered.

"Yes, I need the money." Randy said. John got off under the car.

"I thought we were doing great." John said.

"We are but I want to have money safe just in-case." Randy told him. "Anyway where the hell is everyone else, we have cars to fix."

"Well Dave got his ass kicked yesterday by Mark so both of them won't be here until noon because I doubt Lillian and Candice will let them come until then, Glenn is getting kicked by Lita for going to the fights, Evan went home with AJ Lee last night so I doubt he will come until later and I don't know about the rest." John told him. Randy looked at his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Randy said because from he was saying everyone had things to do.

"First you're saying we don't come and now you're tripping I'm here." John said he saw the raised eyebrow from Randy and sighed. "Mickie is in a cleaning spree, she kicked me out early." Randy busted out laughing much to John's annoyance.

"I can't believe she did that." Randy said.

"Shut it, Orton." John said.

"She leads you by the nose." Randy said. John shrugged and smile.

"I still get way more than you." John said. "Plus, I married her for a reason and the apartments she rents are vital part of the community."

"Cena we live in the middle of practically nowhere, I doubt we have many visitors and their only three apartments in the hotel she runs." Randy said.

"She takes pride." John said.

"I suppose." Randy said.

"Plus you're sour because you don't have a girl." John said.

"And I don't want one; I'm okay with sleeping in my bed upstairs and not answering to anyone." Randy said. "Plus she doesn't get mad that you go to the fights?" Randy asked.

"She met me there; well she met me here but didn't notice me until the fights so it doesn't bother her." John said. "It only bothers her when I'm more bruise than usual." Randy shook his head.

#

_Somewhere Else In Town_

"You should give up by now?" Mark told his closet friend.

"How can I?" Steve told him. "She or he is the only one I have left."

"But Mackenzie practically took that secret to the grave and you have no idea where her sister is?"

"Mark tell me, what is good is all I have when the thing I want the most in not with me." He looked at the picture in his mantel it was a of a young woman with blond hair and gray eyes. "I have to know if our child survived, I should have gone AWOL."

"Things are done you can't regret twenty five years." Mark said. "Don't you have that Private Detective trying to find your child?" Steve looked out the window.

"Adam Copeland is the Detective I hired after Ric gave him the case and he can only do so much." Steve said. "But your right it's being twenty-five years very long years."

"Have a bit more faith." Mark told him knowing it was the best he could say.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later- After Wedding Rehearsal _

"Why couldn't you just behave?" Del Rio screamed at Rose.

"What did I do?" Rose asked. They arrived to her house and he got down. Rose was scared of what would happen. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. The door opened and someone grabbed her by the hair she yelped.

"Shut it." Alberto said. "You're supposed to be happy I didn't see happiness there that dress you're wearing is wrong I could contain myself in the wedding rehearsal but is over, so get out." Rose stepped out just for him to push her into the street. "See you can't even stand."

Alberto raised her by her hair and walked her like that to her door Rose tried to pry his arm off her but he was too strong still.

"Open the door." He told her. Rose did as told and opened it.

He threw her in and closed the door. Rose tried to get her bearing just to turn and felt the blow to her eye and the slap to her cheek. Rose kept the scream inside she knew what would happen if she screamed. She felt the blood on her lip.

"Good your learning." He said with a wicked smile. "Now clean yourself up and make sure that on our wedding you behave." He said left her house.

Rose fell to the floor and began to cry, she had no idea what to do anymore she didn't know when everything began to fall apart.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Months Before The Wedding-Flashback_

Rose was getting ready and her mother was there helping her out. Alberto had used her as a punching bag once more.

"Oh Rose you look so beautiful." Pamela said. She fixed her daughter make-up.

"Oh if you hadn't gotten him angry we wouldn't have to put more make-up on you than necessary." Pamela said.

"How can you handle this from Dad?" Rose asked her. Pamela felt bad but she was used to it.

"Because I deserved it." she said.

"How can you deserve it?" Rose asked. Pamela looked at her daughter with disdain.

"First of all because I couldn't give him what he wanted and I kept you." Pamela said. Rose looked at her mother. "Please, Rose don't act surprise you supposed to have died with your mother." She said out of nowhere.

"My mother?" Rose said. Pamela looked at her and touched her shoulder.

"You're grown enough to know I'm not your mother I'm your aunt: your mother died after her affair with a poor soldier she should have known better look where it took her." Pamela said.

"Is my father alive?" Rose said shocked.

"I don't know nor do I care." Pamela said. "Now hurry up you have to go pick up other things." Pamela left Rose and she didn't know what to do. But she knew what she should do if her father was a soldier he should be dead by now. She bowed her head and walked to get the last things.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Bachelor Party-Normal Time _

"Shouldn't you be faithful?" Wade asked Alberto.

"Please you should know I'm marrying Rose for her parent's money nothing more." He answered as he playing with the stripper dancing on his lap. "Plus it was her father's idea I married her."

"Why?" Wade asked.

"I have no idea." He said. "Her father got rid of her ex-boyfriend that he told me of course with a little bit of my help." Wade looked at his friend. But he didn't say anything he knew better than that.

"Well happy bachelor party." Wade said.

"Thanks, happy I'm going to get richer after this." Alberto said kissing the girl.

#

Rose didn't want a bachelorette party and just walked out in park. She went to the mall and turned to see a blond man looking her way. She looked at him and noticed that she had seen the guy before. She ignored the silly thought and went to buy ice-cream. She wanted to be happy with her last hours of freedom before she did something she dreaded to do.

Adam looked at the woman buying the ice-cream. He noticed her easily and the thing he noticed the most was the fact that she was wearing to much make-up. He noticed those girls easily the abuse ones he would have ignored it because he had helped one and they didn't do anything but get back into the cycle but he had been following the woman for the past few months. He was sure she was the child of his boss. Six years after his partner had given him the case and the leads went to Pamela Valentine. He found out the woman couldn't have kids and after charming the woman in a party and a few drinks he had found out the truth.

He didn't know how to approach the young woman though. He decided normal approach would be best. He got to her table and cleared his throat. The woman looked up and at him.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could sit with you, if it's no problem?"

"Not at all." Rose said and went back to eating her ice-cream. The guy must not like to be alone was what she was thinking.

"So when are you getting married." Adam asked her. Rose looked at him and he pointed to the ring. Rose looked at it and held the tears at bay but Adam noticed them.

"Tomorrow." She said.

"You must be happy." Adam said.

"If being a punching bag is happy." she said before he covered her mouth. "Sorry I have too much on my mind."

"It's okay, wedding girders." He said, he noticed some marks on her wrist and knew that she either was cutting or trying to find a way out.

"Yeah." She finished her ice-cream and was about to get up before he asked her a question.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Rose Valentine." She answered. "Or so I thought." She said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I shouldn't dump this on you." She said but she needed to get it out and this man was a stranger is not like he could do something.

"I have nothing but time." Adam said calmly. "My wife says I'm a good listener."

"Well apparently I just found a few things that I'm not my mom-aunt's daughter." Rose said. "My mom died and my aunt raised me and I may or may not have a father and I don't know what to do." Rose said she let the tears out and Adam could see the make-up fall off. But pretended he didn't he had just hit jackpot.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I'm going to marry tomorrow to some guy I don't care for and all I want is to be left alone." Rose confessed. He had known about her after the research in founding Pamela, he had done the research on Rose, he knew she was a prodigy, had enough money on her own, had been engage to man named AJ Styles who had been dispose of by her adoptive father. He was sure the woman in-front of him believed the story of the car accident but he knew other-wise.

"Well I can assure you things are going to get better." He said. "I have to go Rose it was nice meeting you." Adam said. Rose nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for listening to me." she said.

"No problem." He said. Rose got up from the chair and walked home it was calmer believing the strangers words.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Foretold, California- Beach _

The crowd was surrounding the fighters this time. The stage of the fights changed every time and tonight it was in the beach. The campfires gave a creepy look to the circle where they would fight.

Randy looked at his opponent Morrison was his name and he had been undefeated in the beach.

"Come on Randy you can do it." John told him.

"Break a leg kid." Mark told him.

"Thanks Taker that's what I like to hear." The older man just smiled at Randy's words.

Randy and Morrison got into the stage. Morrison was the first to throw the punch much to Randy's happiness he reversed the move and flipped Morrison over into the sand before he grabbed him into a grapple submission move. But he knew that the match wasn't won by submissions but K.O.'s

Randy let him go before stomping all over Morrison's body. The crowd was eating it up screaming for him to win.

"Let him have it." the crowd said.

Morrison twisted and raised himself kicking Randy in the chin. That was a move that had worked on a lot of people. Randy just backed away and got on Morrison taking him down and beating him with his bare knuckles. Randy got up and waited before Morrison got up and tried to hit him. Morrison got in a few hits that would leave bruises but Randy was able to come up every time that Morrison thought he got the upper hand.

They threw in a chair and knew the drill when the chairs or weapons were thrown in that was it. The chair fell and before Morrison could get it Randy got him in the air and felt with him with Morrison hitting the chair with his head knocking him out immediately.

"Randy's the winner." Steve came out and raised Randy's hand in the air.

He gave Randy the money for the win and shook hands. "Great Job, kid."

"Thanks."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wedding Day _

Rose stood in the mirror as the girls fixed her dress. She hated this dress and as her mother put the crown and veil they smiled at her.

"We are so happy for you." The girls said. Rose didn't say anything.

"Come on girls let's give the bride some time alone." Pamela said. The girls left and Pamela looked at Rose. "Now I hope you behave this time and don't cause your new husband to discipline you, I will be in the church your father should come pick you up. I want you to reflect." Pamela left and Rose raised her veil.

In a few minutes she would be married. She closed her eyes and there was a knock on her door. She walked thinking it was her Dad. She opened to see a nun in there.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Honey someone sent this envelop for you I came to give it to you I believe it's from your future husband he said it was important." The Nun Sandy said. "He looked better with black hair." Rose just grabbed the envelope and closed the door. She was surprised that Alberto would send her something.

She opened the envelope and felt paper well it was picture paper. She grabbed it and turned the pictures around. What she saw made her freeze. The pictures were of AJ being eaten by her father and Alberto. She moved through all the pictures and they showed when they put him in the car and off the side of the cliff. She threw the pictures down and held the tears her hands were shaking. She fell to the ground and empty the contents of the envelope. There was another picture she grabbed it and turned around to see a happy couple a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes and a woman with blond hair and gray eyes she grabbed the note that was written there.

'_I know is short notice but as you can see everything you know is a lie. I can take you to your father and get you away from this nightmare if you wish.' _

_Adam_

_P.S. If you want to go I'm in a black car outside this church. _

Rose looked at the note and put everything back inside. She knew she must be crazy and she recognized the name from the guy of last night. But it made sense all the questions he asked. She grabbed a paper and wrote fast.

'_I'm not marrying you, you monster.' _

She grabbed the envelope and opened the door to the room. She saw the nun and the nun smiled at her.

"You're not going to marry him are you?" she asked. Rose looked at the Nun Sandy guilty. The nun grabbed her hand. "I know what he was doing to you, come on I'll take you to your friend." She said.

"Thank-you." She said. The nun took her without being noticed which surprised Rose and went to see the black car that said in the note. Rose hugged the nun. Adam was standing there and he felt so weird.

"May God be with you?" The nun said.

"Thank you." Rose said and opened the door to the car as Adam went in.

#

As they were in the car Rose looked at Adam.

"How did you find this?" she asked.

"Your father has been looking for you, for a long time my mentor Ric Flair got to half of the case before he retired and gave it to me and I've followed all the clues that landed on your aunt. Rose looked at him.

"His alive." She said.

"Yes." Adam said. He was driving fast so they could get to her house before anyone noticed he knew the nun was going to wait a bit before saying anything giving them enough time to run. "I'm going to take you home to get some things."

"Okay." Rose said.

#

In the church an hour had passed and finally Layla, Rose's Maid of Honor went into the room and saw a note. She was shocked and went to the church. Rose's Dad was waiting for her to come out when Layla went in she went straight to Alberto in the front.

Alberto looked at her and grabbed the note and read it. He clenched his fist as Pamela and Duncan came to see.

"What happened?" Duncan asked.

"It seems your darling daughter has decided she is not going to marry me today." Alberto said. "Go get her from your house over here."

They had to explain to the people that the wedding would be delayed for a few hours. Alberto was mad. He didn't know that Rose was on the road away from him.

Three hours later he was destroying everything in the reception. He turned to Duncan and Pamela.

"Your daughter is going to marry me, whether she wants to or not." He vowed. "I will find her."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	2. Reunion

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Happy New Year. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, WWExRulexBreakerx, sweetdeviant31, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews they make me happy to read.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC Characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

_On The Road _

Rose was sleeping like a child in the front seat and Adam couldn't help but smile. He knew the woman sitting next to him had gone through enough. But this would completely change her life. He just couldn't be happier to finally finish this and give a person something they wanted a family. They were so close to arriving to California, they hadn't really stopped since he knew that Rose was afraid they would come and get her. They had gotten rid of her cell-phone and she had gotten a lot of money out of her bank account.

"We're almost there kid." Adam whispered. Rose was just a few years younger than he was but still.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Del Rio's Mansion_

"Ricardo, RICARDO!" Alberto screamed from his office.

"Yes sir." Ricardo was scared he had never seen his master so scary before.

"Did you hear any news from her?" Alberto demanded. He needed to find Rose, that little bitch had just embarrassed him in the worst way possible. Oh when she found her, there was going to be no wedding just he was going to leave her black and blue.

"No sir, the last thing I heard was that she got a lot of money out of her bank account here three hours after she left." Ricardo told him. Alberto was pissed the only thing he did was throw a book and if Ricardo hadn't bent down he would have been hit.

"Go find something more useful for me." Alberto screamed. Ricardo ran away from that, he was afraid for Rose if she was ever found. He always felt bad for her.

#

_Valentine Home_

Alberto was not the only one angry. Duncan looked at his wife and slapped her again. Since Rose left Pamela was feeling the pain Rose felt every-time she told her about the beatings. Duncan had never beaten her this badly before.

"How can you not know, where she went?" Duncan yelled. "She's your niece or daughter, whatever you want to call her."

"She never mentioned anything." Pamela told her husband.

"She was going to make us rich, now she's gone and we don't know where she went." Duncan said kicking her on the stomach.

He left the room tired of beating his wife and trying to find the _'brat'_ that had left him at the mercy of something terrible. He should never had let Pamela keep that _'brat'_ he should have let her die like her no good mother. When he found that girl he was going to kill her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Adam and Rose were entering Foretold, California. Rose was shocked; she couldn't even find this place on the map.

"Wow." Rose said. She could see the mountains and the beach almost squished together. "I didn't know this place even existed."

"I know, I didn't think it existed until I got here." Adam told her.

"It's beautiful though." Rose said. She looked at Adam and got worried.

"Does, he know I am coming?" she asked him.

"No, I think it would be better if it was a surprise." Adam told her.

"Okay." She said.

The drive was fast and just as she thought she had seen it all.

#

_Viper's Mechanics _

"Look at that car I haven't seen it before." Glenn said. Since most of the guys were outside not having much to do or trying to ignore the job they had to do. They saw the car that Glenn was talking about. They were surprised as well.

"Must be some lost people." Dave told them.

"I guess, hey Big Man where the hell is Mark?" Randy asked not paying much mind to the car. Glenn looked at Randy.

"He is with Steve." Glenn told him.

"Why?" Evan asked.

"They've been friends the longest, since they went to the army together." Glenn explained to him. Since Evan was the youngest of all of them and didn't know all of the backstories.

"I thought you said Mark knew Steve's Wife." John said.

"He did." Glenn said.

"I didn't know Steve was married?" Evan said.

"Widowed, the woman died in labor." Glenn told them.

"That's sad the kid died too." Dave said thinking of his own baby with Lillian. Glenn shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, he never speaks about it."

"Well as fascinating as it is we need to get back to work." Randy said.

#

Steve kept looking out the window and he knew it got in his friends nerves but he didn't care. All he wished for was that once in his life that detective he hired would come and bring him news about his child.

"You know standing there won't make everything better." Mark told him.

"I know Deadman." Steve told him.

"Steve…" he didn't get to finish as Steve look out the window.

"What is a car doing in home?" he asked. He walked to the front door and opened it. To see the detective coming.

"Adam, what are you doing here?" Steve asked. He could feel his heart going a mile a minute this man could either brighten his heart or break it. Adam was excited; this was the biggest find in his career and would bring two people together.

"I came with news." Adam said. In the car Rose had closed her eyes and counted to ten before she opened the door slowly.

"What news?" Steve asked. Mark, who was paying more attention, saw the car door open and he was shocked because he couldn't see a figure but could tell someone was there.

"I found your sister-in-law." Adam said.

"And?" Steve asked. "Out with it boy."

"I found, who I believe is your child." Adam told him. Steve looked at him.

"Rose." Adam said. Rose opened the door wider and walked toward Adam. Steve looked at her and when Rose raised her eyes toward.

Steve knew it was her. She looked like his Mackenzie except for the hair; that was his. He began taking his daughter in and saw the bruises under the make-up. He glared and Adam and he mouthed.

'_Later.' _

"Rose." Steve said. Rose looked at him and couldn't believe it. She had seen him before in a picture when she was small, when she went to the attic. He had been holding the Aunt Mackenzie or her mother as she now knew.

Rose didn't know what to say and did the first thing that came to mind. She ran over to him and hug him tightly around the waist. Steve couldn't be happier and he just wrapped his arms around her letting some tears of his own fall just as she was crying into his chest.

Mark looked at the scene and seemed happy that his best friend was having a wonderful time.

"Rose, I don't know what to say?" Steve told her.

"I don't know either." Rose told him.

"Well come inside and rest you seem very tired." Steve told her. "We can catch up once your settle in." Steve passed her to one of the servants that helped her get to her room.

In the bottom Steve turned to Adam.

"Why did she have bruises?" Steve growled out.

"Your daughter hasn't had it easy." Adam told him. "She was abused."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I know it's short but I wanted it to be that way. Review. **


	3. Not All Stories Are Happy

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**emma, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, smash07 and sweetdeviant31 **_**for the reviews. In this chapter you guys are going to get a backstory for Rose... **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride**

**Chapter 3: Not All Stories Are Happy**

"Why did she have bruises?" Steve growled out.

"Your daughter hasn't had it easy." Adam said. "She was abuse." Mark immediately threw his hand to the side to stop Steve from trying to rip anything in sight.

"What the hell do you mean she was abused?" He said.

"That's just it, Rose has been abused physically by her ex-fiancé for the past year and abuse emotionally, physically and mentally by Duncan and Pamela." Adam told him.

Steve passed his hand through his hair. He was going to kill them; he was going to kill Duncan for touching his daughter.

"Explain." Mark said. "From the beginning." Adam breathed in he knew that he was going to get that reaction so it didn't surprised him. Adam got comfortable in the sofa before he began.

"Rose was raised in private school and most of the time she spent it there, but when she went home. Well things didn't go very well." Adam told him.

"What do you mean by that?" Steve said.

"Duncan knew she was yours and well things didn't go well for her most of the time." Adam said. "I mean what would you do if you had a progeny in yours hands?"

"Take care of her, make sure she isn't harm. Did he beat her?" Steve asked through his teeth.

"Once and it was bad because her fiancé had died and she wasn't working anymore. Duncan didn't think it fit since the guy killed him and slapped her a few times." Adam told her. Mark could see Steve vibrating in his chair.

"Steve you need to know." Mark told him.

"I know, but how can I hear all of this my daughter was abused Mark and I couldn't do anything." Steve said. Mark grabbed his shoulder.

"You have her here now." Mark told him. "You want to make Rose's life much better than make sure she is happy."

Steve knew that Mark was right but the anger that was boiling in his veins didn't help. In his mind he saw the bruises in her face again and looked at Adam.

"What about the bruises now, how did she get the bruises now?" he asked.

"Her fiancé." He said.

"Didn't you say her fiancé was dead?" Mark asked. Adam smirked.

"The one she loved is, the one I'm speaking of is the man that abused his way into an engagement and wedding."

"What did he do?" Steve asked.

"Steve this will be hard." Adam said. "His name is Alberto Del Rio…" Steve and Mark looked at each other.

"It couldn't be him." Mark said.

"If it is that bastard is going down." Steve said. They knew of an Alberto Del Rio because they had business with him. "Let's get something to drink first because something tells me I'm going to need it." Steve told them.

#

_Upstairs _

Rose was taking a shower. She felt safe that was the right word to use. As the hot water ran through her body she let it calm her down. She just hoped it would stay this way. It kind of came crashing to her that she didn't know anything about her biological father. That she kind of came in blind faith to someplace she didn't know. She wasn't regretting it, no she wasn't doing that but she just hope it would be better from everything she went through.

#

_Living Room _

The servants had brought something to drink and the men were drinking.

"How did she get involved with Alberto?" Mark asked.

"Alberto owns a company that is very close to Duncan's so the marriage you could say would have done him good." Adam said. "He got Rose when she was a bit down and her guard was down I got this from one of the girls there. When Rose tried to end the relationship that's when things got ugly, he beat her and when she told Duncan he beat her to make a point."

"The beatings didn't stop and she was forced to accept the engagement. That didn't mean Alberto was faithful he cheated on her all the time and I'm pretty sure Rose knew. I got there just in time to stop the wedding."

"He will not get to her again." Steve said he stood up just the same as Adam did. "Thank-you Adam I don't know how I can thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad I could help." Adam said. They shook hands. "Tell Rose I say bye and I'll see her soon, since I live here." Adam said.

"I will." Steve said. Once Adam left Mark looked at Steve.

"So I'll leave today since I know you want to be with your daughter." Mark said before leaving as well.

Steve wanted to go to Rose's room but didn't know what to say. All he wanted to do was ripped Alberto and Duncan apart for what they did to his daughter. He wanted to just go but at the same time he knew that his daughter needed him. He didn't have to wait though.

"D...Dad." he turned around to see Rose

"Rose/" Steve said. He was glad he called her Dad.

"Um… did Adam leave?" she asked.

"Yes, he thought it was a good time we learn about each other. You could see him if you want he lives in the town as well." Steve told her.

"Okay." Rose told him.

She came down and they went to the garden in the back of the house. It was nice for them.

"What do you want to know/" Steve asked her.

"Why did you leave my real mother?" Rose asked him. Steve sighed.

"I had to go to war and I had to leave, I didn't want to but we knew it would end badly." Steve told her.

"Oh." Rose said.

"Rose, why didn't you tell the police you were being abused?" Steve asked. Rose sighed.

"I tried, but they wouldn't help me." Rose said with tears going to her eyes. "When I went to Pamela and Duncan they just made it worst." Steve had to hold back the anger in his.

"What did the do?" Steve asked.

"Duncan beat me and Pamela was no help at all. I guess the only thanks I can give her is that she took Duncan off me during the beating." Rose told him.

"Rose, I want to make you happy do everything I missed from you at all." Steve told her. Rose smiled and it was a real one. She went to wrap her arms around him. She let some tears flow.

"You just did, you found me, Dad." She said. Steve smiled.

"Well you have to tell me, what you want to do." he told her.

"I want to know more about you, what do you do for a living?" she asked him. Steve was not going to tell her everything but decided against it, knowing she needed to know all.

"I have a company which I run and I run a fighting club." He told her.

"A fighting club?" she asked. "What kind of company?"

"Well the fighting club is just like that there is a crowd and fighters and they fight until one of them is knocked out is completely legal." Steve told her. "The company is of electronic and weapons for the military things like that."

"Oh…well I know about that type of business." Rose told him. Steve smiled.

"If you want to be involved I wouldn't mind but I want you to be rested and be calm for a while." He told her.

"Alright." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Long Good Night Apartments_

Adam arrived at the apartment knowing one of the three was actually his.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in." he turned to see Mickie Cena standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mickie, how you doing?" he asked.

"The question is how you doing and where the hell have you been I haven't seen you in months." Mickie told him.

"Doing a job, just finished it." Adam said. Mickie smiled knowing very well that Adam was a private detective.

"So did it have a happy ending?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it did." Adam told her.

"Good, well welcome home and I'll see you later." Mickie said.

"Thanks." Adam said.

#

As Mickie moved away from him John came out to see his wife coming his way with a smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" John asked.

"Adam is back." Mickie told him. John looked at her.

"Finally where the heck was he?" John asked her.

"He did say just that he was doing one of his jobs and got a happy ending." Mickie said. John looked at the car that was parked and smiled.

"Well I say he did a damn good job, the guys and I saw the car coming into town we didn't even recognized him." John told her. Mickie got on her toes and pulled John down. John kissed her.

"Love you." Mickie said.

"Love you too." John said. "Well I have to go or Randy is going to have a fit if I don't get to work in time." John told her. Mickie laughed.

"He needs to get a girl. I'm pretty sure on the girls is available for him." Mickie said.

"He said he doesn't want to date." John told her. "Trust me we tried and we tried with a few like Stacy and that didn't go well." John said.

"Ugh, oh well." Mickie said. "Then go I don't want your other woman to worry about you." She said with a laugh. John smacked her butt for it.

"Randy isn't my woman." John told her.

"He is your other woman." Mickie said laughing.

"I'll see you later babe." John said laughing himself.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics_

Randy was under the car fixing the motor of the car belonging to Steve Borden.

"I brought you food." John said. Oh and Mickie said hi."

"Thanks." Randy said coming out of under the car and laughed. "Did she say to bring it to your other woman?" John laughed making Randy rolled his eyes. He swore he was going to strangle Mickie one of this days for that.

"You know she means to be funny." John told him.

"I know but if I strangle your woman I don't want to see you complaining." Randy said.

"Where the hell is everybody?' John asked.

"Most have fights tonight so they are getting ready for those." Randy told him.

"You still working on the Borden car?" John asked.

"Yeah, a few more days and I will be done." Randy told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Three Days Later _

Rose had been having a lot of fun. As she looked out the window she felt happy. She got up and went to take a shower. Before changing into her clothes and going down for breakfast.

Going downstairs she was met by Steve at the breakfast table.

"Good morning."

"Morning Dad" she said. It made Steve happy at hearing those words.

They ate breakfast and Steve looked at his daughter.

"Rose I need you to do me a favor." Steve said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have my car in the mechanic and I was wondering if you wanted to go pick it up for me, I would but I have some business I must attend in the company." Steve told her.

"Okay, plus I get to see the town." Rose told her.

"Yeah, I guess." Steve said. "The place is called Viper's Mechanics and the owners name is Randy Orton; you'll probably see Mark there since he works there as well." Steve told her.

"Oh, okay he has the keys right." Rose asked him.

"Yeah, well now if you excuse me I have to go." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

#

Rose had gotten ready to go out and get her father's car. She sighed as she went out of the place. The town was pretty small so she didn't need to get a cab and the exercise would do her well.

As she walked in the town she felt at peace and it helped her because she hadn't felt like that in a while. She didn't even have to wear much make-up anymore since the bruises were gone now. It was as if living with her actual father was changing things.

As she walked she saw all the things around the town. She arrived to the main part of town and she began to look for the mechanics place. I didn't take her long to find it. The place was big and considering there was a large picture of viper on the sign.

She walked and saw the door open she could smell the fumes of it.

"Hello?" She said.

A man came out with blue eyes and huge in muscles.

"Who are you looking for?' the man asked.

"Hi, my name is Rose and I'm looking for Mr. Randy Orton." Rose told her. The man smiled brightly.

"Well don't you do your name justice, my name is John Cena and I'm Randy's second in command is you want to get technical." John told her making her laughed. John smiled. "Well, why do you need the boss?" he asked.

"I came to pick up a car." She said.

'"Oh, okay." John whistled. "Hey Randall someone is here for their car." He screamed.

"Quit your screaming Cena I'm going." Randy said.

"You better come wearing clothes since you have a customer." Cena told him. Randy came down and he wanted to throw something at Cena for saying that.

He came and stopped to see the woman standing next to John and he was surprised. The gray of her eyes were sad and vulnerable. He snapped himself out of those thoughts as he came closer and knew that he didn't recognize her.

"Hello I'm Randy Orton the owner of this place" he told her.

"I'm Rose Valentine and I came to pick up a car." She told him. He smirked and looked at Rose. "I would love to help but I don't remember you giving me a car to repair."

"Well I didn't." Rose said. "I came to pick up the car as a favor." Rose told him.  
"Oh, well if you tell me; maybe I could help." Randy said.

"Oh sorry Steve Borden sent me." she told him.

"Okay, I'll get your keys." Randy said. He was shocked though that Steve would get a woman so young for a relationship. Rose waited with John for the keys.

"Here the car is the one right there tell Steve I'll send him the total later." Randy told her.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Orton." She told him. "But that won't be necessary he gave me the money he said it should be around a thousand."

"Oh, okay." Randy told her. "And it's Randy." he told her. She nodded and got the check-book out.

"Well here you go and thank-you." Rose told him. She drove off and Randy looked as she left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note_: **I hope you guys like the chapter. Review. **


	4. Healing

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guy like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, smash07, Viper Cena Fan and sweetdeviant31 **_**for their reviews. Okay so Rose and Randy met already. But their won't be any love yet not because I don't want to but because I want Rose to heal from the abuse she has received by her adoptive family and Alberto. So I will focus on her time with Steve because he has a lot of time to make-up. Also I will be skipping time. **

_Disclaimer:_ ** I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 4: Healing **

_Viper's Mechanics_

Randy was fixing another one of his cars well more like fiddling with it. He couldn't shake that woman off his head. But then he had to remember that she belonged to the man he admired.

"Randy!" he heard the shout and looked up to see John standing there. "What the hell are you paying attention to, I've been yelling for you three times."

"Sorry, just thinking." Randy said. John looked at him.

"No wonder your head is smoking" John said. "Anyway ignoring all the smoke coming from your head, Mark is asking you something."

"Oh; what is it?" Randy asked.

"Did Steve come get his car?" Mark asked.

"No it was his girlfriend Rose." John said. Mark looked at them.

"Rose, you mean the young woman with black hair and gray eyes?" Mark said.

"Yeah, she even paid with money he gave her." Randy told him.

"Rose isn't his girlfriend you morons." Mark said.

"She's not?" John asked.

"No, that sweet little woman is his daughter." Mark said.

"His daughter, but Steve doesn't have children." Glenn said.

"Yes he does, he just found her." Mark told them.

"Oh." Evan said. "So, when do we met her properly?" he asked.

"I don't know." Mark said. Because in truth he wasn't sure and didn't know if Steve was planning on taking a trip with his daughter.

Randy bent down on the car and couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Days _

Rose didn't know; where her father was taking her. He just told her to go with him so they could go somewhere he really wanted her to go.

"Now before we get there promise me you to be mad at me." Steve said.

"Why would I be mad?" she asked.

"Oh I don't know." Steve said.

"Well how about I promise to not get mad until I know." Rose told him.

"Fair enough." Steve said.

They arrive to this large building when Steve parked and they both went down they got into the elevator so they could got to the last floor.

The elevator stopped in an empty hallway to only one room. Steve knocked on it immediately. The door opened to an elder man.

"Hello Dr. Theodore Long is good to see you." Steve said.

"Steve is good to see you as well." Dr. Long looked at the young woman standing next to him.

"This must be your daughter Rose." He said.

"That's right, Rose this is Dr. Long." Steve said.

"Hello." Rose said. Dr. Long was looking at her studying her.

"Your father called me to help you." He said. "But I can't do that unless you want to be helped."

Rose looked at her father. She breathed in.

"Okay, I want to be helped." Rose said. She knew she had been a bit depressed and that her father had noticed.

As the door closed she knew everything was really changing now.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_2 Months Later _

Rose looked at her father in shock.

"A trip, but don't I have to keep going to my sessions with Dr. Long?" she asked.

"Well you can keep doing them but I think this will help with all the change and it will do you great a change in environment." Steve said. "Also I have a surprised for you, it might be late and will cost you a lot of headaches later but I wanted to do it." Steve said and gave her a large envelope with a large bow on top of it.

Rose opened the envelope and when she saw what was inside she felt tears in her eyes start to come down.

"H…How did you do this?" she asked.

"It was easy I did say you are my daughter and showed proof so I was able to do it." Steve told her. "Plus considering your real birth certificate does have your mom, putting me there and changing your last name was…." He didn't get to finish because he had his arms full of a crying young woman.

"This is the best gift I have ever received." She told him. Steve smiled and kept her close, it's the best thing he had ever done.

"So the trip, we can talk to Dr. Long so he can arrange meetings or go with us." Steve said.

"Okay." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_During The Course Of The Year _

Steve and Rose went to travel. They went to Europe and Asia learning about each other and Rose was healing perfectly. She didn't ignore what happened but it seemed everything that did; made her much stronger than people believe.

She changed as well her hair was longer now all the way to her waist. She looked more alive than anything before. They both knew that soon they would be back in Foretold, California. But they were happy because of it.

As Rose stood on the beach she smiled.

"I promise to be stronger." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto's Mansion _

It had been a year and three months since she had disappeared. As Alberto drank another tequila shot he glared at the mirror.

"How can her own parents not find her?" he said through clench teeth.

"Do you really want to find her?" his good friend Wade asked.

"Yes, she left me in the altar no one does that?" Alberto said.

"So it's more of pride than anything else." Wade said.

"Yes, please when I force her to marry me I will do away with her after I take everything from Duncan." Alberto said.

"So your relationship with Layla means nothing." Wade said.

"Of course it means something." Alberto said. "It means that I can be with her while I get the golden goose." Wade rolled his eyes he didn't want Rose to be found at all.

"Well good luck finding her, I'm going to work see you." Wade said. Alberto didn't say anything he just drank another tequila shot.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Foretold, California _

"I can't believe we have been away for so long." Rose told her Dad.

"I know, but I am happy to be home."

"Yeah, are you going to let me be in the company?" she asked.

"I don't know Rose don't you think you should try something else." Steve said. "Remember Teddy told you to do something different."

"I know but I need to get my hands on some work vacations are great but I need to do something productive to be happy." Rose said.

"Good, anyways do you want to pass and see Mark?" Steve asked.

"Sure." Rose said.

#

_Viper's Mechanics _

Randy was a bit frustrated with his accounts. He had made a wrong calculation and the shop was going to pay for it. He might have to let some of the guys go. Not even his winnings in the matches might save him. He heard a car and looked up to see Steve coming he recognized the car immediately.

"Mark, Steve is here to see you." Randy yelled. Mark stopped working on his bike as Steve pulled off.

"Mark I came to visit."

"That trip did a hell of a lot good on you." Mark said. "A year of doing almost nothing."

"Hello Mark." He turned to see Rose standing there with a smile.

"Well look at you darling all happy and better than when I saw you; that trip did wonders to you." Mark complimented making her blush. "Boy come meet Steve's daughter." It was like a stampede. The first to arrive was Evan.

"Hi my name is Evan Bourne."

Slowly the guys began to introduce themselves she met with John again.

"Is nice meeting you guys." She said.

"Damn." Randy said.

They all look to him, who was the only one that hadn't come to say hello.

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked.

"He is having problems with the calculations." John told him. They didn't notice that Rose had moved toward Randy.

Randy was going to cuss again when a voice stopped him.

"All the calculations are wrong." He turned to see beautiful gray eyes.

"What?" Randy asked. He knew who she was and couldn't get over the shock.

"Your calculations their wrong, can I borrow them?" she asked him.

"Sure, but I've been breaking my brain on this all day so…" Rose was already sitting by his side and making calculations quick with the help and without the help of the calculator. He was amazed by how she went.

"See you forgot to add the checks from your fights and that give you extra money over." Rose told him.

"Seriously." Randy said.

"Yes." Rose said.

"Hey, do you have a job?" he asked.

"No." Rose said.

"Well if you want one working here for me I really won't mind." Randy said. Rose looked at him.

"Your offering a job on the spot." She said.

"Yeah, you're new here and probably trying to get out of your dad's clock so what do you say." Randy said. Rose chuckle a bit.

"Let me think about." Rose said.

"Well I'll wait for the answer." Randy told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	5. Secretary

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**smash07, StoryLover82, Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 5: Secretary**

_Steve's Home_

Rose was thinking hard about the offer. She didn't want to make a mistake but Randy had explained that she would be his manager most of the time doubling like a secretary.

"What are you thinking about?" she turned to see her father.

"The job that Randy offered me." Rose said.

"Oh, are you going to accept it." Steve said.

"Dad, I'm thinking about it, there's a part of me that wants to." Rose said. "It would be a change of pace."

"I know, Randy he's a good man has his own business on his own after his parents died." Steve told her.

"Randy's parent's died." She said.

"When he was nineteen, he had a lot of work to do and that's how he became involved in the fights, he needed the money." Steve told her. "Slowly he got the Mechanics place he was the apprentice of Shawn before he left the town; he let Randy buy the place and Randy has made it a much respected building."

"Oh, are you telling me this to accept the offer." Rose said.

"No." Steve said with a smile. "I'm telling you some information about your boss so you know what he would be like."

"Oh." Rose said. "Well I'll think about it and when I do I'll go talk to him."

"Good it's your choice."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day- Viper's Mechanics_

Randy was wondering if Rose was going to accept the offer.

"You know standing there is not going to bring her sooner." He turned to see a smirking John.

"I just want to know if she is going to want the job." Randy said.

"Right, so having the hot's for Steve's daughter has nothing to do with it." John said.

"Shut up where's your wife?" Randy asked.

"Working." John said smiling knowing Randy wanted to change the subject.

"Um…Hello." Both men turned to see Rose standing there.

"Hi Rose." John said hugging her by the shoulders. "So, what was your decision?"

"Uh, well I need to talk to Randy." Rose told him.

"Oh, okay I understand that want to deal with the boss no misunderstandings." John said. Rose smiled. Randy looked at Rose and motioned her to follow him.

"My office." Randy said.

They walked together and Rose looked around the place. As they climbed the stairs to the office, Rose was shocked to see the place was actually really clean. It even has windows that were open that showed the forest on the other side.

"This place is so open." Rose told him.

"Yeah, I thought it should look nice considering I have to get more business calls here." Randy said. He showed Rose the chair so she could sit and he could be in his desk chair.

"Okay so, what do you want to talk about?" Randy said.

"Well I am going to accept the offer to become the manager/ secretary for you." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, but I will need the paper work from all the years so I can check them over and if you need my resume I have it done." She said taking the file from her purse. Randy checked it over and saw the calcifications she had. This woman didn't have to run a mechanics shop she had the studies to run a company.

"Rose, you used to be VP in Valentine Industries." Randy said.

"Yes, Rose Valentine was the VP but Rose Borden isn't." Rose told him. "Randy, I don't want to be put on that spot and I hope you can keep it on the low."

"Why?" Randy said

"It will be better that way." Rose said. Randy knew not to pressure because he knew some of his workers like Evan had some past that they didn't speak about.

"Okay, well welcome aboard your paycheck will be given to you on Fridays like always." Randy said. "I'll get you an office nest to mine it's a small room but nice." Randy said.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Randy said he got up and went to the door next to his front door and inside was a small room that had windows in the front and back. It had a small desk and Rose felt comfortable considering it was nothing to the office she used to have.

"So, do you like it I can get you a bigger desk and other things." Randy said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it." Rose told him.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah." Rose said she turned around and looked at him. "Well boss get your paper work ready to give it to me."

"Okay; when do you want to start?" Randy said.

"When I get my desk stuff so it should be tomorrow." Rose told him.

"Wait you're going to get everything in by tomorrow?" Randy said. Rose looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Rose said. "Now I don't want to sound spoil but I'm going shopping to get this office ready, do you know any place where they sell furniture." Randy was looking at her in shock.

"Um… yes Candice Callaway sells furniture in the Candy-Wrapper." Randy said.

"Okay, I will see you later Randy." Rose said she left.

Randy watch as she left and John came upstairs.

"Whoa, what's up with the face? She didn't accept the offer"

"John, she is smart." Randy said. John shrugged.

"I think I can tell that by the way she is." Randy grabbed her resume and showed it to John. "Wow, she used to run Valentine Industries."

"She doesn't want to talk about it, so don't mention it."

"What did she tell you?" John asked.

"Well she said that Rose Valentine did but not Rose Borden." Randy told him.

"You don't think there's where Steve found her right." John said.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. John rolled his eyes.

"Mark said it himself Steve had barely 'found her'- _John lowered his quotes_- what if he found her there and they don't want people to find out." John said.

"Well as long as I don't have problems I don't care." Randy said. John just rolled his eyes behind Randy's back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Out In The Town _

Rose walked until she found the store Candy-Wrapper it made her feel weird since the name kind of made her think of a candy store not a furniture one.

'This town still is something to get used to.' She thought.

She went to the door and opened it; the inside had a bunch of furniture with different styles all around. She found it welcoming. Being her and right on business she began to look on the pieces she would need: a desk, chairs, a desk cabinet and two tables-for plants.

"Can I help you?" Rose jumped and turned to see this beautiful woman standing there.

"Hello, I'm looking at furniture, office furniture." Rose said. Candice looked at the woman in-front of her.

"Your new in town aren't you?" she said.

"Well in a way." Rose admitted.

"My name is Candace Callaway." Candice said raising her hand so they could shake.

"Rose V…Borden." Rose answered. Candice was shocked.

"You're… Steve's wife." She said.

"What…no I'm his daughter." Rose said.

"Oh." Candice said. "Well I'm Mark's wife you must have met him already."

"Yeah, he and Dad are good friends." Rose said.

"Well Rose, how 'bout I help you find what you're looking for." Candice said.

"Okay." Rose said.

"What kind office is it?' Candice asked.

"It's a small office; I'm going to work for Randy."

"Really you're going to be…"

"His manager/secretary." Rose said.

"Did he give you that small office next to his?" Candice said.

"Yes, it's very pretty even though it's small."

"Well when do you have to start working?"

"I told him once I get my stuff in the office."

"I assume you want that as soon as possible."

"If it can happen." Rose said.

"Of course it can." Candice said.

#

_Viper's Mechanics—Later _

Randy was shocked to see Sheamus and Justin at his shop.

"Didn't I fix your car already?" he asked.

"Yeah, we came with furniture for your manager." Sheamus answered.

"Really?" Randy asked.

"Yup, Candice helped her and things were done fast." Justin told Randy.

"Well I can show you where it is." Randy said.

He hurried to show them and they began to move all the things in and some things out. They weren't that many stuff to bring in and he was surprised.

"It must be something having a rich father." Dave said to the guys.

"Don't be fooled that kid has money of her own." Mark told them.

Glenn was fixing one of the bike's when he looked at his brother.

"So, what's her story Mark?"

"It's not mine to tell." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Morning- Viper's Mechanics _

Rose arrived early to the shop and the door was opened so she went inside.

"Good Morning." she said.

"John I swear if you came to wake me up before ten I'm going to murder you." Randy yelled coming down in nothing but jeans. Rose cheeks turned red at the sight, she could see his tattoos and well defined body.

"I'm no John." She said and looked the other way. Randy looked at Rose and he had to smile at the blush.

"I can see that, so you came early to work you know I don't open until ten right." Randy said.

"It's ten." She said tapping her watch. Randy checked his own before nodding.

"It seems it is." Randy said.

"Well I'm going to my office to get to work." Rose said moving slowly and away from him before her face turned into a full ripped tomato.

"With two coffees." Randy pointed out. Rose froze mid-step before looking down at the coffee.

"I forgot I brought you one, here." she said and pushed the coffee at him.

"Thanks." Randy said.

"You're welcome" Rose said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Review. **


	6. Fights

**Runaway Bride **

_Note_**: I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, FierceWildCat, Viper Cena Fan, StoryLover82, sweetdeviant31**_** for their reviews. Okay news I have a poll up that I wants you guys to vote on some choices on who I do my next story on, so vote it's in my profile page. **

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 6: Fights **

_Alberto's Mansion _

Alberto was drinking once more before he called for his assistant.

"Ricardo; come in here." Alberto said.

"Yes…sir." Ricardo said.

"Call Duncan and tell him to come into my office now." Alberto said.

"Yes sir."

#

Duncan came to see an angry Alberto looking at him with a glare.

"You it's your fault this happened to me." Alberto said.

"What a….are you talking about?" Duncan asked but he knew very well. Alberto smashes his cup down.

"You know damn well what I am talking about." Alberto said. "Your darling niece Rose."

"We are doing everything we can to find her." Duncan said.

"It's been a year and something months since she left and honestly I am tired of waiting." Alberto said.

"What are you going to do?" Duncan said.

"What in the hell do you think?" Alberto said. "I'm going to find her and by doing so I'm going to look for a Private Detective."

"But won't that bring to spotlight a few things." Duncan said.

"Please he is not going to say anything." Alberto said

"Alright I'll inform Pamela." Duncan said.

"Actually what I want is for you to sell me the company." Alberto said. Duncan looked at him and looked down.

"I can't do that." Duncan said.

"Why not?" Alberto asked. Duncan breathed in.

"Even if I'm president of Valentine Industries the one that owns the company and made all the movements was Rose." Duncan said. That news seemed to have hit Alberto in the head and he was even angrier throwing the cup at the wall shattering it.

"You're telling me that little bitch has control of the company." Alberto said.

"Yes." Duncan said.

"Can you be anymore stupid, now I have to find her with more reason?" Alberto said.

'It's just I can't run that company." Duncan said.

"You do know that she can sell that company if she wants from where she is." Alberto said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics_

"Yes, Adam you can bring the car in one of the guys will check it for you." Rose said to the phone.

"Thanks Rose." Adam said.

"No problem." Rose said hanging up and went to the window that was upstairs looking down.

"Guys, Adam is going to bring his car in." Rose said.

In the bottom John had to smile.

"Who knew a shy girl like that had lungs to bark orders." John said.

"Apparently Randy because he hasn't said anything at all." Glenn said.

"I think he likes her." Dave said.

"No duh." Evan said.

"What are you four girl's gossiping about now?" Randy asked.

"That Rose said Adam is bringing his car in." Glenn said.

"Alright." Randy said. The four men didn't say anything and just smiled.

#

Upstairs Rose was looking through her email and opened one that had her shocked to the core.

**Dear; Rose **

**I don't know where you have gone. But I am still loyal to you and I will tell you what has been going on in the company. Because wherever you are I know you still care for it. Duncan is throwing all of your work to hell and doing things you would never do at all. He doesn't know what to do without you here. I heard a rumor he wants to sell it to Alberto. **

**Sincerely **

**Todd Grisham **

Rose got up from her desk as she turned off the computer. She grabbed her coat and went downstairs waking fast.

"Rose are you alright?" Randy asked.

"Huh, yeah I'm going to my lunch right now okay." Rose told him.

"Okay." Randy said.

"Is it me or did she looked shaken?" John asked.

"I don't know, Rose is not like any of our woman here." Glenn said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rose drove as fast as she could to her father's company and as she arrived she parked as quickly as she could and flew out the car to the large building.

She walked inside the building and was stopped by the secretary.

"Rose, can I help you?" Rose turned to see Trish there.

"No, I'm going up to see my Father" she said. Rose got into the elevator before Trish could say anything at all.

#

Rose arrived to the top floor and went to the only door in the floor. She knocked on it first.

"Come in."

Rose walked into the office where Steve was talking on the phone and checking some papers over.

"Okay, Hunter I have to go talk to you later." Steve said hanging up and smiling at Rose. "Hey honey, are you alright?" he asked.

"No." she said sitting down.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I received an email from one of my only friends in the company and he told me that Duncan wants to sell it." she said.

"But from what I know from Adam he can't do that because it practically belongs to you, you're the only one that has the ability to sell it." Steve said.

"I know." Rose said. "He wants to sell it to Alberto."

"Your ex-fiancé?" Steve said feeling the anger in his veins

"Yes." Rose said. "I don't want Valentine Industries to fall into his hands." Rose said that was her biggest fears. She knew what Alberto would do to that company or destroy it.  
"Where do you want to do it?" Steve said.

"I don't know." Rose said. "Could there be a way I can take Valentine Enterprises from Duncan?" Rose asked.

"Hmm…I don't know but I will look up to it" Steve told her.

"Alright I have to go or Randy might kill me." Steve smiled.

"Good-luck." Steve said.

#

_Viper's Mechanics _

Randy was waiting with food ready for Rose. He had received a call from Trish that she hadn't gone to lunch but to be with her Father. When Rose came back she had a worried look on her face.

"Rose." Randy said just to hear her scream. Rose looked at Randy and blushed.

"Sorry, you scared me." she said.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get to work." She told him.

"Rose I brought you a burger." Randy told her. Rose looked at him surprised.

"Oh, thank-you." She said.

#

All day she stayed in her little office and Randy as worried. As all the guys left to get ready for the fights or just go home, John stayed behind.

"Are you going to have a fight tonight?" John asked.

"Yeah." Randy said. "I'll see you out there." Randy told him.

"Okay man, and from what I learned from Mickie, if you want her to explain you should let her come to you." John told him leaving thinking.

When Rose came down she seemed calmer.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Randy asked her.

"Uh, probably go home and read." Rose told him.

"You haven't gone to the fights?' Randy asked her.

"No I don't know where they are my Dad keeps them really on the down low for me." Rose told him.

"Why?" Randy asked.

"I think he scared I won't like the violence." She told him.

"Well there going to be in the beach if you want to see one." Randy told her.

"Okay, thanks maybe I'll see you out there." she told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Foretell Beach _

Three matches had already past and Randy was about to have his match.

"Hey you ready?" John asked. Mickie was holding on to him, he had one but one of his eyes was getting shut from the black eye Booker had given him.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"Make us proud." Mickie said.

Randy was going to be fighting Bully Ray and he was shocked knowing that Bully Ray would be going for weapons at the time.

#

Rose was in the parking lot of the beach, she saw the spectators and this was a big step. She walked down the car and walked up to the beach to see the fights she had too. Rose arrived just as Bully Ray went for the hit against Randy.

#

Randy moved out of the way from Bully's hit and took him down. He went for a few punches before Bully took him off him. Bully grabbed him into a grapple and took him down. The crowd was going wild. Bully was going to get him but Randy hit him in the ribs a few times getting him off.

Randy got up and grabbed him into a back-breaker. When he looked up he saw Rose standing there clapping for him. Randy went down to hit him with the elbow in the stomach. Randy did a knee-breaker.

John looked to the side and saw that Rose was there clapping for Randy.

"Is that Rose?" Mickie asked him.

"Yes." John answered.

"She is so adorable." Mickie told him.

Randy grabbed Bully in an upside down scoop-slam and threw him down. Bully was able to punch him. Randy went down and as he did Bully was thrown a chair.

Rose was worried.

Bully slammed the chair down and hit Randy in the back. Randy went down. Bully was going to hit him again but Randy rolled out of the way and kicked Bully's feet off him.

They both got up and Randy grabbed him and slammed him into the chair knocking him out. The ref walked in and counted. The ref raised Randy's hand and everyone clapped. Randy grabbed his ribs as he came out and Steve came to give him his money.

"Congrats." Steve said.

"Thanks." Randy said.

"Hey Rose, what a miracle it is too see you here." Mark told Rose.

"I thought it was time." Rose told him, he understood the meaning.

"Good for you." Mark said he looked backwards and saw John and Mickie coming their way. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, Rose." John said.

"Hi John." She said.

"I want to introduce you to my wife Mickie." He said.

"Nice to meet you." Mickie said.

"You too." Rose said.

"I know you're well not so new but new to most of us." Mickie said. "But how would you fell about a girl's day out one of these days?"

"Uh…" Rose said because she hadn't gotten to be friends with girls much so this was a first.

"Great, I'll tell John when it's going to be so he can tell you."

"Okay"

"Come on John." Mickie said.

"So you came." Randy said.

"Yeah." Rose told him.

"So, what'd you think." He asked.

"I think it was interesting." Rose told him.

"So will we be seeing you here next time?"

"Yes." She answered. Randy smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto's Mansion_

"Mister Del Rio is waiting for you." Ricardo said to the man.

"The person may be mighty important if he called me."

"I am not in liberty to say." Ricardo told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Review.**


	7. Moves

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Wolfgirl77769, Cena's baby doll, Sonib89, Viper Cena Fan, sweetdeviant31, and ILoveAnime89**_** for their reviews.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 7: Moves **

_Alberto's Mansion_

"Mister Del Rio is waiting for you." Ricardo said to the man.

"The person may be mighty important if he called me."

"I am not in liberty to say." Ricardo told him.

Detective Chris Jericho looked at the man-servant in-front of him. He of all people knew not to trust anyone related to Del Rio. He had an idea one who he was going to find. As he walked to the office he saw Del Rio sitting in his chair smirking his way.

"Jericho is good to see you." Del Rio said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Jericho told him even though there was no happiness in this meeting. "In what can I help you?" he asked.

"Ah, right to business I see." Alberto said.

"Of course you know I don't like to waste my time." Jericho told him.

"All I need you to find this person." Alberto said throwing the picture to Jericho. Chris grabbed it and all his will power had to help him to stop the laugh that wanted to come out of his lips.

"You want me to find the woman that left you in the altar." Jericho. Alberto tried not to strangle the man in-front of him and not because he had more on him than anyone in the world.

"Yes."

"Very well you know my price but this bounty is going to be a little higher." Chris said.

"What?" Alberto said.

"Please you think I don't know why you want her back?" Jericho said. "Or the things that Duncan that is doing to her company."

"Well I'll pay you anything to find her." Alberto said.

"Good." Jericho said. "I should find her soon."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics—Three Days Later _

Randy the guys and Rose were in a hurry a lot of orders had been coming on and had them changing things around the office. The change had come thanks to Steve who had a convention in the office and considering Foretell was a small town and very isolated it helped with cars breaking down.

Rose was helping the clients getting money and drinks all that it surprised the guys how well she managed everything with them being so busy. What they didn't expect was the funny guy.

"Hey there darling, what are you doing working in a place like this?" All the guys turned to see a balled man looking at Rose all leery. Rose moved away from him and the man came in-front of her. "How rude of me, my name is Christopher Daniels and you are?"

"Her name is Rose and I would suggest you show her respect." Randy answered and there was a dangerous tone in his voice. Christopher turned to the man giving him the evil eyes and ignores him.

"What can't she answer herself?" he asked looking at Rose. It reminded Rose so much of Alberto that it gave her the creeps.  
"She can but as you can see she doesn't want to." Randy told him getting really close to his face being really intimidating. "I suggest you leave."

"I have a car here." Daniels told him. Before he could say anything Rose got in.

"Look Mr. Daniels I suggest you just wait for your car, any future flirting I suggest you refrain from it." she said.

"But…"Daniels said.

"No but, Mr. Orton is the boss and he has the right to refuse jobs that includes your car." She told him walking away. Randy had to smile at that. But as she left he got really close.

"You ever flirt with her again and I will punch you." Randy said.

#

_Lunch Time _

Rose was in her office when someone came to scream.

"Rose!" Rose went to her door to see Mickie standing there with a smile. "Let's go to lunch." She said.

"I'll go down." She said and went to get her bag before walking downstairs. "I'm ready." she said.

"Good let's go." Mickie said wrapping her arm around Rose's elbow. As the guys saw them look Randy turned to John.

"Mickie better not corrupt her." Randy said.

#

_Let's Light It Up Restaurant _

Mickie and Rose arrived to the outside and Rose was surprised by the small place. It was very pretty.

"I've wanted to come to this place but I always forget too." Rose told Mickie.

"Well this is where all of us hang out, since it belongs to Evan's girlfriend." Mickie told her.

"Oh." Rose said. As they went in Rose saw that tables were put together and girls were already there putting things together.

"Hey, guys I brought Rose." She said. Rose was surprised.

"Hi, Rose." Candice said.

"Hi Candice." Rose said.

"Well come on meet the rest of the girls." Candice said with a smile. Rose went and saw all the stunning woman in-front of her.

"Okay this is Lillian she is married to Dave." Candice told her. "Their baby Paul."

"Nice to meet you." Lillian said.

"You too." Rose said.

"This is Lita and AJ, Lita is married to Glenn and AJ is dating Evan." Candice said.

"Is nice meeting you girls?" Rose said.

"Well sit down you have to tell us how it feels to work in the mechanics shop." AJ said. Rose sat with them and began to smile.

"It's great the guys are very nice." Rose said.

"You don't get bothered being the only girl?" Lillian asked.

"No, in my old job I used to boss guys around most of the time so I don't feel intimidated." Rose told them.

"Wait, so we heard your dad is Steve, how did he find you?" AJ asked. Rose froze and Mickie was the one to notice.

"You don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable." Candice said.

"No… it doesn't." Rose said. "Adam found me actually and he brought me to my Dad." Rose told them.

"So Adam was looking for you?" Mickie said.

"Yeah." Rose said. Lita put her hands up.

"Okay, you've been here for a few months now so have you found someone appealing?" Lita asked.

"What!" Rose said. "No…No I haven't." she said. The girls smirked they could tell she had but didn't want to say anything.

"Ah come on you can tell us we won't tell anyone." AJ said.

"No… I can't date." Rose said and Candice noticed the panic. AJ who had been abused before noticed the signs easily.

"I guess its hard isn't it, moving on after something like that." AJ said.

"What?" Rose said.

"Being abused, it's tough." Rose was wide eyed like all the girls. AJ smirked. "I can tell since I used to be in your position before I met Evan."

"Is it true Rose you were abused?" Mickie asked. Rose looked outside before she answered she needed to move on, wasn't that the whole reason of the psychologist or the trip.

"Yes." Rose said she was a bit embarrassed.

"Where is that bastard/" Lita asked.

"In his company." Rose said.

"You didn't report him?" AJ asked.

"The police were no help he was…is a very powerful man." Rose told them.

"Well he isn't coming back and if he does I'm pretty sure the guys will take care of him." Lita said and saw Rose's lost look. "Oh being Steve's daughter makes you honorary member of the group and over protected by the guys in Viper Mechanics and since you work for them even more."

"Oh." Rose said. Paul giggled and raised his arms to her. Lillian let Rose get him and she smiled, if she had married AJ Styles she wondered if they would have gotten children of their own. She knew that AJ had wanted at least four and she was happy to know she would have them with him. But then everything else happened.

"He's very beautiful." She told Lillian who smiled at her.

"He makes Dave proud." She told Rose. Rose checked her watch and saw that she was going to be late.

"Oh my god, I have to go I'm late from lunch." She said and gave Paul carefully before standing up.

"Thank-you for listening to me and I hope I can see you guys again." Rose practically ran out of the restaurant it had the girls smiling.

"I can't believe you noticed that." Candice told AJ.

"You already knew." Mickie told her.

"Well yeah, I mean I am married to Mark." Candice said. "He told me not to mention it and I didn't."

"That's sad though but I think there's more to the story." Lillian said.

"Then she will tell us all of it when she's ready the same way AJ did." Lita told them.

"Yeah, I know at this time I needed friends to count on." AJ told them

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper Mechanics _

Randy was surprised that Rose hadn't come yet. Then he remembered she had gone out with the girls and gossiping was one of their biggest bases of entertainment it was a small town after all.

"Hey, Randy sorry I'm late." Rose said walking fast and climbing the stairs to her office. Since none of the guys were there he climb the stairs too and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said. Rose was looking at files and receipts already.

"You don't have to begin working already you can relax a bit." Randy told her. Rose looked at him.

"Oh, I just took a break in lunch though." She told him. Randy sighed.

"Rose don't you ever just take a breather?" he asked her. "You know see the world calmly." Randy said.

"Uh…I don't think so I normally don't have time." Rose said. She was going to get a paper when Randy grabbed her hand. Rose froze and looked at his blue-grey eyes. He smirked at her and she blushed and wanted to kick herself it wasn't like she didn't talk to man before.

"How about we go walk to the beach later as friends?" he asked her.

"You want to go to the beach." She said.

"Yes, there no fights tonight so it would be nice to have calm day off." He said. "Come on Rose live a little."

#

_Flashback_

_**AJ stood in-front of her in the school yard smiling. **_

"_**Come on Rose live a little." He told her. **_

"_**But I have homework." Rose told him. AJ smile at her causing her to blush. He got really close. **_

"_**You can do it later; it's just a walk in the park…**_

#

"Rose." Randy said. Rose looked at him startled.

"Yeah." She said.

"So the beach?" he said.

"Okay." Rose said.

"Great I'll see you after work." He told her. He walked back downstairs and she looked at the door.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Jericho's Office _

Chris had to smile. How stupid was Alberto did the man know that if he dug up dirt on Rose he would dug up dirt on him. He had a feeling why the girl left now. Abused, and her first fiancé murdered by her Uncle and Alberto. Oh he had found some interesting things on Duncan and Pamela. But Rose seemed to be a mystery it seemed like she had just banished or changed her name if she did he was bound to find her soon.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter. Guys I need you to VOTE in the POLL because it will so help me decided. Review.**


	8. Untamed

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Wolfgirl77769, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, sweetdeviant31, Cena's baby doll, sunshineleann, and ILioveAnime89**_** for their reviews, so many reviews they made me so happy to read. Also, guys I will be time jumping here. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 8: Untamed **

_Viper's Mechanics_

It was finally time for them to close and most of them were pretty tired and hoping to get home soon.

"Come on, Randy I have to go." John said impatiently.

"Well put all the things where they belong and we both can be out of here." Randy said with a growl.

"You have a date." John said.

"Don't go there Cena." Randy said. John looked up and saw Rose standing on top of the railing and she seemed to be waiting. It took John two second for him to understand.

"You have a date with Rose." John said.

"We're going to the beach, so she can relax."

"Right, well tell me tomorrow, how the date goes." John said leaving. Randy saw that some of the tools weren't put in their place and sighed before putting them where they belong. Rose walked down the stairs and went to help Randy.

Once they were done, Randy smiled at her.

"Well let's go." He told her.

"Okay." Rose told him.

Randy opened the door to his car and let her go in. he climbed in and they got to the road.

"So, what makes you so interested in me taking it slow?" Rose asked.

"I just think you should take life slow." Randy said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Taking life too fast makes you forget certain things are important." Randy told her. Rose shut-up because she didn't know what to say.

#

They arrived to the beach and Randy helped her out of the car. It wasn't like when Alberto got her out of the car it was mostly Ricardo opening the door and Alberto pinching her arm into getting out.

Randy gave her a choice he didn't touch her arm, he just presented his hand to her and it was her choice to take his hand or not. Rose took it; it was a big step now. Randy smiled at her and they walked toward the sand and beach together.

Half-through the sand they had to take their shoes off.

"Why did you choose mechanics?" Rose asked him after they had stayed quiet and listening to the waves. Randy shrugged.

"It's the only thing I was ever really good at, my Father worked with yours in the company but he was always good with cars, he thought John and I but I took more interest in it, so when he and mom died it just seemed a natural move." he told her. "I worked with the men that own the Mechanics shop before I did and learned everything I needed to know."

"So he let you buy the place off him." she told him. Randy looked at her.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"Uh-she blushed- my Dad mentioned it when I was making my decision of working for you or not." She told him.

"Oh, well I guess it's my turned to ask questions." He told her.

'Okay." She said.

"You were the vice president of Valentine Industries and when I asked, why you tell me…" he let it go.

"Well, because I am not entirely lying." She told him. "My previous name was Rose Valentine and I was the 'daughter' of Duncan and Pamela Valentine until I learned otherwise." She said.

"You learned otherwise." He said.

"Adam, found me; things were happening in my life that weren't exactly pleasant and when he found me, I really never thought of things." She told him. "Pamela had already told me the truth and Adam just ended up telling me everything else I needed to know."

"Like that your father was alive."

"Yeah." She told him. There legs were getting wet from the ocean when Randy stopped her.

"Rose are you happy here?" he asked her. Rose looked at him in the eyes and Randy was shocked by the feelings he could read in them.

"To tell you the truth I've never being happier." She said.

"That's good." He said.

"Randy if I asked for a favor from you would you think about it before answering." She said.

"Yes." Randy said. Rose bit her bottom lip and really it too a lot of will for Randy not to react at all. He didn't wonder what she would want.

"Um…can you teach me." she said.

"Teach you." He said. Rose seemed to blush and if it wasn't for the moon he wouldn't have seen it.

"Can you teach me, how to fight." She said. Randy was shocked.

"Why?" he asked. Rose grabbed both his hands unconsciously.

"It's just that all my life I've been pushed around and I don't want that to ever happen again."

"So you want to learn, how to fight." He said.

"Well some self-defense would be nice." She said. Randy looked at the ocean, it would be a perfect excuse to be with her besides work.

"Self-defense." He said.

"Yes, but you don't have to I can ask Mark or John if you want." She told him.

'_You won't have to.'_ He thought.

"No I'll help you but that means you will have to get in earlier to work." Rose smiled at him.

"Okay." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Valentine Industries—Two Months Later _

Todd walked the offices trying to find something good to help Rose with. He had received a call from her actual Father and told him to find important papers so when it came to head Rose would have the upper hand. He being her closest friend would do anything to help Rose at all cost. He had already gotten a lot of information that would help her but there had to be something more. Most of the stuff was already in his home.

"Detective Jericho; do you have what Alberto and I have asked for?" Duncan asked.

"I think so." Chris told them. He held a folder in his hands and Duncan hit him lightly in the back with a smile.

"Well that is good news boy; let's go have a drink before you tell us." Duncan said, he looked at Todd with malice, he knew that Todd had been Rose's favorite person in the company. "Take off you unwanted secretary, pick up your things your fired."

Todd saw that Detective Jericho left the folder in Duncan's office before leaving with the man. He waited before he knew that they were truly gone.

He snuck into the office and went to the folder. He opened it and it shocked him, what he was reading. The man had found out that Rose had changed her last name. Not only that but where she could be hiding. In panic he grabbed the folder and went to pick up his things quickly. He remembered that some of the cleaning ladies would come later.

#

Jericho and Duncan came back and Chris began to look for the folder.

"I left my folder in the chair." Chris said.

"Damn I forgot that the cleaners come here today." Duncan said.

"Your stupid cleaner's threw my papers away and it was the only information I had. Now I have to do it again and I had to pay a lot to get that information." Chris said.

"We are paying you." Duncan said.

"Just to let you know I am doubling the account." Chris said. He knew Duncan wouldn't try something stupid not with him. Not with everything he knew.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Training Room- Few Days Later _

To say that Randy and Rose were having a good time would be an understatement.

"Okay, I'm going to standing behind you and you have to knock me down." Randy told her. He grabbed her and she kicked and hit him until she almost had him on the ground. They had practice a lot and she was really good at this. It made Randy smile to know she could defend herself.

Rose had become more opened to people. Guys never asked her out though which she was thankful for but she didn't exactly know the reason behind that. Of course the reason in town was well known. She belonged to Viper Mechanics and the men in that place were very over-protective of the woman they surrounded themselves with. Of course if they were in the place they knew it was because Randy liked her.

"Off..." Randy said as they were on the ground. "That was good."

"You're just trying to be nice." She told him.

"Not really, I think after all this training sessions you would know that I am not a nice trainer." He told her. Rose laughed and Randy smirked at that.

"Well I have gotten stronger." She told him. He saw it too her body had become much toned and beautiful, not that he would say the last part out-loud. This past two months he had noticed that she was pretty shy, more than usual a bit bossy when she needed to be and she blushed way too easily it made him laugh.

"Let's go again." Rose told him.

"Okay." They got up and they were about to start again when a sound of the door slamming and a car caused Rose to trip taking Randy down with her.

They were both in shock since Randy landed right on top of her. They looked at each other before it happened. Randy bent down and kissed her. It shocked Rose but she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. It was very different from any she ever had it wasn't rough and unwanted or too sweet. It was right; he seemed to draw at her lips making her take out some sound that shocked her.

When the kiss went deeper she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Randy, where are you?" John asked and both Randy and Rose broke apart.

John found them in the training room and he looked at Rose, who seemed to be blushing redder than usual.

"What is it?" Randy asked.

"A car broke down and I am going to go pick it up, you coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, um Rose." He said. Rose looked at him and he mouthed. 'We'll talk later'

"I'm going to go get ready so the shop is open when you two return." She said.

"Good." Randy said.

#

In the truck John looked at Randy.

"You kissed her." he said.

"What?" Randy said.

"Oh please I know you too well, you kissed Rose." John said.

"Yeah." Randy said with a smile.

"Randy do you know anything about her, dude she hasn't told the girls and Steve and Mark don't tell us anything, we don't know of anything she left behind." John told him.

"You say that as if he left a husband behind." Randy said.

"I don't know, but I don't want you to be hurt." John told him.

"I won't." Randy said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper Mechanics_

Rose was helping the guys when the truck came back with a very nice car.

"Must be a lost tourist." Evan said.

"Maybe a lost dumbass no one is stupid enough to get lost here." Dave told them.

"But it's a job." Mark said.

"I guess." Glenn said.

"Guy's be nice." Rose told them. She had changed from her training outfit to something she normally wore.

"She's right." Evan said.

"I'm going up to get all the paper work, okay."

#

"I can't thank you guys enough for this."

"Don't worry kid; you seemed a bit shaken though." John told him.

"Well we're here." Randy said.

"Welcome to Foretell, California." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter I know cliffhanger. Review. **


	9. Changes

Runaway Bride

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** Sonib89, Viper Cena Fan, sweetdeviant31, Cena's baby doll and Amanda **_**for their reviews. I LOVED TO READ THEM. I know guys I left you in a cliffy. I will be moving in time and things are not going to be happy and happy at the same time. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 9: Changes **

_Viper Mechanics_

Rose was helping the guys when the truck came back with a very nice car.

"Must be a lost tourist." Evan said.

"Maybe a lost dumbass no one is stupid enough to get lost here." Dave told them.

"But it's a job." Mark said.

"I guess." Glenn said.

"Guy's be nice." Rose told them. She had changed from her training outfit to something she normally wore.

"She's right." Evan said.

"I'm going up to get all the paper work, okay."

#

"I can't thank you guys enough for this."

"Don't worry kid; you seemed a bit shaken though." John told him.

"Well we're here." Randy said.

"Welcome to Foretell, California." John said.

"So I actually found it." he told them.

"You were looking for this town." Glenn told him.

"Why would you look for this town?" Dave asked.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" Mark asked. He was going to answer but someone answer for him.

"Todd?" Rose said. All of the guys looked at her and the shock in her face.

"Rose." He said.

"Oh my god, Todd." She said running to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She didn't notice Randy's eyes. Todd was too much in shock that his words just came out.

"Your fiancé is looking for you." He said out loud. The guys looked at her and Rose froze before she blacked out completely.

"Rose." Mark said before catching her. Randy was in shock did the man just say fiancé and Rose had just kissed him and she was engaged to be married.

"You couldn't wait to tell her." Mark said.

"I panic I need to talk to Steve." Todd said.

"Glenn call, Steve; tell him we'll meet him in his home." Mark said.

"Okay." Glenn said.

"Let's go kid, take what you need now." Mark order.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Steve's Home _

Rose began stirring and when she came too it was the faces of her Dad, Mark and Todd that were looking at her.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." Mark said.

"You okay, dear/" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you have for us?" Steve said.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Duncan fired me after someone came to see him." Todd said.

"Who?"

"Alberto hired a detective he and Duncan were paying him to find you because they want to sell the company." Todd told them.

"What's his name?" Steve asked.

"Chris Jericho." Todd told them. "I also brought all the papers that showed you are the owner of Valentine Industries."

Steve got the papers and gave them to Rose. She looked through them and found that he was telling the truth.

'Todd, you just gave me everything right now." She said.

"This is the file Detective Jericho was making on you." Todd told her. Rose looked at it and panic.

"He knows I changed my last name." she told them. "The Detective thought this was where I am." She said.

"I think he knew." Todd said.

"Adam can you come to my home." Steve said in the phone that it shocked them.

"Why are you calling Adam?" Mark asked.

"You'll see." Steve said.

#

Adam arrived rapidly. When he went into the living room? He saw all of them there.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have a job for you." Steve said.

'What job?" he said.

'I need you to find me information on Chris Jericho." Steve said.

"But Dad." Rose said.

"If they want to play this game, than so will we." Steve told them. Roe looked at her Father she didn't want to cause harm but like those training sessions with Randy she needed to stop being afraid.

"I need to make some decisions." Rose told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Randy was pissed. She hadn't shown her face in two days. Mark wouldn't tell him anything and he even went to Steve's house and they told him no one was home.

"Randy." John said.

"What John?" Randy said.

"You can't be mad." He said. Mickie had broken down and told him that Rose had confided in them since they knew her and he understood why she stood quiet. Heck he wanted to meet her ex-fiancé and beat the leaving lights out of him. But he was made promise not to tell anyone

"I can't be mad." Randy said. "I sure as hell can be mad, she lied, I kissed her that day and this guy comes and tells us she is engage to be married, that her fiancé is looking for her." Randy said. "That's why she never talked."

"We don't know why she didn't talk." John said. "You won't know until she talks to you." That was something John was absolutely sure Rose had to say herself to him.

#

Rose looked out the window. They had been two days away from this place making the appropriate changes. She was going to sell the company to the only person she trusted the most and that would be to her Father. Todd was going to be her representative because she didn't want to be in the business. She had a job that she loved. It was weird but she loved being in the mechanics even if she knew nothing of it.

In a few days Duncan and Alberto were going to get one heck of surprise. She had sold the company and it was really going to break their plans.

"This was very brave of you." Steve told her.

"I really hope so, but I think I'm going to be facing the hardest thing now." She said.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Daddy; you'll know if I'm able to fix it."

"Your choice." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics_

When Rose arrived at the shop the guys were looking at her with worry glances.

"Hi guys." She told them.

"Hey Rose." Evan said. Unlike the others AJ had told him, what had happened? He had promised not to tell but this was going to get complicated.

"What are you doing here?" Glenn asked just to receive a punch from Mark.

"I'm here to talk to Randy do you guys know where he is?"

"Rose I don't think that is a good idea Randy is pretty pissed." John said and got up to hug her and she returned it, she didn't even know she needed it. "He's in his office."

Rose walked to his office which was upward.

"He is going to be screaming." Dave said.

"He has no reason." Mark said. "She needed to do things none of you or maybe a few of you knew about." He said looking at John and Evan.

#

Rose knocked on the door.

"Get the hell away from the door Cena." Randy screamed. Rose opened the door and walked in. when Randy turned his eyes were deadly. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" He said separating each word.

"I came to talk to you." She said.

"What for are you quitting and returning to your fiancé." He said. He didn't notice how Rose froze at his words.

"No." she said.

"How could you let me kiss you when you were already engaged?" He said. "What I was a little distraction from your future husband."

"No Randy…" she said but she was cut off.

"No to you it might have been just a kiss but I had wanted to do that since I met you." He said. "But you…" he didn't finish and walked away from his office.

It took a few minutes for Rose to notice but she went after him.

"Randy." she said. He kept on walking they were both climbing down the stairs and the guys we relooking at them but pretending not to.

"Randy, stop right now!" she screamed and Randy turned to look at her in shock.

"Did you really just ask me to stop, when you have a man waiting for you…?" Rose breathed in an felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"If you mean a man that's going to treat me like a punching bag than yes I have that there." she told him, making Randy looked at her.

"What?" he said. Mark snapped his fingers and the guys left the shop it was something they didn't need to hear.

"Adam found me before I married him; I was already in the church when I ran away." She told him. Randy was in shock.

"Rose…"Randy said.

"No, you wanted to know the truth well you're going to get it." Rose said. "Alberto was not kind he was a monster." She said and tears were rolling down her face that she didn't notice. Randy grabbed her and let her cry, he hadn't known. When he was sure she was okay, he carried her to the part of the place that was his home.

They arrived in his home and sat Rose on the couch before sitting next to her.

"I want you to tell me everything." He said.

"Okay." Rose said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto's Mansion_

Wade was looking at his friend. He had not being surprised by his call but it was always like that with him. It made him think that he had kept Rose alive. So many times he kept Rose alive especially that last time. Wade wondered if Rose ever wondered about those accidents she was close to having. He had not been able to help AJ but he had helped Rose and maybe this time he could do something else for her.

"I'll do my best to find her." Jericho told Alberto.

"You better, I am not paying you all this much for nothing." Alberto said.

"Of course."

"Don't fail and when you have the answer come to me not to Duncan, who is too stupid to know the way the company works." Alberto said. "How stupid is he?"

They didn't know what to expect next but Wade knew but he was not going to say anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. A lot of dirty secrets are coming out with Alberto and company. Review.**


	10. Getting Ready

**Runaway Bride **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Wolfgirl77769, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89, Amanda, sweetdeviant31, and smash07**_** for the reviews. I will be time jumping in this chapter just so you know. Also I am close to upping this story to the M rated section not yet but almost I give it this chapter and the next one before it's upped.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 10: Getting Ready **

_Two Weeks Later _

_Sting Industries _

Steve was sitting in his office on his phone.

"Yes, Wade I have all the papers." Steve told the man on the phone. Todd had told Steve about this man the moment he had contact. Wade had been a lot of help and Adam had told him everything about the man.

"Are you sure, did Rose sign the papers?" Wade asked.

"Yes." Steve said. It was one of the few things that Rose was able to do without Randy hovering over her. In Steve's opinion Randy had become quite the boyfriend he actually approved for his daughter.

"Good, Duncan and Alberto will find out soon and I can tell you they won't be happy."

"I think that is the idea, they will pay for hurting my daughter." Steve said.

'What do you have plan for Pamela?" Wade asked.

"Oh don't worry I have really good plans for Pamela." Steve said.

"You know she has gone through the same thing as Rose." Wade said.

"No she didn't, she stole my daughter." Steve said. He had gone to the hospital where Mackenzie had given birth. The Doctor had been surprised to see him alive since he thought that he was dead that Pamela had told them that. Steve had told him not to worry about finding his daughter because he had already found her.

"I know, but I'm going to send you more papers." Wade said.

"Alright I will talk to you some other time." Steve said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics _

A lot of things had changed in the past two weeks. The main one: Randy and Rose becoming an official couple. Rose had explained everything to him and Randy wanted nothing more than beat the stuffing out of Alberto. But they became a couple three days after the whole breakdown.

Rose was checking on paper's when she felt arms around her waist.

"How about we go to lunch today?" Randy asked. Rose turned in his arms so she was facing him.

"I can't today I promised the girls I would go with them today." She said. "For the festival coming soon."

"Aww…" Randy said with a smile before bending down to kiss her. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss deepened.

"Rose, the…." John stopped and looked at Randy and Rose as they split apart and Rose blushing hard.

"What do you want John?" Randy said.

"Rose, the girls are waiting for you." John said.

"Oh, okay I'll come back later" she said and gave a small kiss on Randy's cheek. She left the guys along and John couldn't help the smirk that was coming to his face.

"Look at that kissing Rose in her office." John said

"Shut-it." Randy said.

"Joking aside it looks good on you." He said. Randy smirked.

"Let's get back to work." He said.

#

At the bottom the girls welcome Rose with smiles.

"Let's go." Mickie said.

"Okay." The girls said.

"So what are we going to buy exactly?" Rose asked.

"Well we are so going shopping for new clothes because the guys are going to take us to the festival and you want to look nice." Lita told her.

"Oh." Rose said.

"Speaking of nice, how are you and Randy?" AJ asked. Rose blushed as the girls look her way.

"Great." Rose said. "He is a really great guy." The girls knew she still had problems saying her feelings but Randy was helping with that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later- Steve's Home _

"Dad are you really going to go there." Rose told him.

"Of course baby girl, why wouldn't I?" Steve told her as he grabbed his suitcase.

"Because they don't have problems taking care of people." Rose said shockingly at her own words. Steve sighed and knew his daughter was worried. He grabbed her shoulders.

"I know your worried Rose but trust me when I say I will be safe, I want you to enjoy the festival here at home and not worry." He said.

"But…" he put a finger to her lips.

"No buts, now promise me you will have fun in the festival." He said. Rose sighed.

"Fine, I promise to have fun in the festival." She said.

"Good." He hugged her to him tightly and whispered in her ear. "I will be home before you know it."

"You better be." She told him back.

With that Rose saw as her father left and she was worried, it always worried her when things like this happened. It just the memory of the pictures that Adam had shown her for AJ it still pained her heart.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics_

"Why is Rose so downfallen?" Evan asked Randy.

He got the answer from Mark thought and all the man were shocked.

"He left to where Rose used to live to tell her 'fake parents' that thy have nothing anymore."

"Seriously." John said.

"Yes." Mark said.

"It must be hard for her, this people were her parents." Dave said.

"If you call those parents I guess." Mark said.

Randy looked up at the office and walked up without the guys noticing. He opened the door lightly so Rose wouldn't hear it. Randy saw her typing away at stuff probably the balance of this month. But there were tears in her eyes that he doubted she had noticed on her face.

"You know a pretty girl shouldn't cry." He said. Rose looked at him and dabbed at her eyes and he noticed that she was surprised about the tears.

"I didn't even notice." She whispered.

Randy hated her feeling like that. He walked up to her and pulled her to him. They walked to the sofa and he sat her down on his lap. Rose curled herself in him and left more tears run down.

"I'm terrified." She whispered. He put his lips to her head.

"I know." He said. "But you don't have to Steve got some of the best body-guards with him everything will be fine."

"But what if there not I don't even know what they are capable of." She said. Randy hugged her tighter and wished really wished with all his heart that she had never had gone through what she did.

"They won't lay a hand on you that I can promise." He said.

"I trust you." She told him and that was the biggest show of affection he had ever heard from her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Valentine Industries-Two Days Later _

Steve stepped out of his truck as he looked up at the building that was his now. No his daughter's company. Sure she sold it to him but she would have it back later when she wanted it.

"Are you sure about this sir?" Todd said.

"Yes, my boy it seems they need to know who their new boss is." Steve smirked because this was really going to be fun. They walked inside the building into something Steve had been waiting for, for the longest time in his life.

#

Duncan and Pamela walked through the building and they saw all of their employees seemed to be really quiet.

"There really quiet." Pamela said.

"It will pass." Duncan said.

They went to his office and it seemed a lot of the employees walked behind them. Duncan noticed and turned to glare at them and some put their head down.

"What are you doing?" he thundered. "Get back to work." He said.

Most of the employees ran to their work but as he opened his door they went back to stand there and hear.

Duncan and Pamela walked in and Duncan noticed Todd.

"What are you doing here; I fired your little ass." Duncan said. Todd looked at him but didn't say anything as the chair was turned.

"He's here with me." the voice said. Duncan looked his chair.

"Who the hell do you think you are sitting in my office?" Duncan said. Pamela noticed the voice but she didn't know where.

"I'm the owner of this place." Steve said and turned around. Pamela froze.

"You're what?" Duncan said. "You must be out of your blasted mind."

The door opened and Wade walked in dressed in a suit and gave the papers to Duncan.

"I believe Mister Borden gave you the news already." Wade said.

"Wade, can you take this man away from here?"

"I can't do that Duncan." Wade said and tried to hide the smile. "It seems and if you read correctly Rose has sold the company to Mister Borden and all the money she received has been sent to charities of her choosing so as of right now Mister Borden is the sole owner of Valentine Enterprises."

"That bitch, this isn't going to be the end." Duncan screamed and grabbed Pamela by the arm and pulled her out of the building.

"They are going to fight this." Todd said.

"Then they will get the fight." Steve said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is festival time and Alberto will find out what Rose did so Review.**


	11. Fair All The Way

**Runaway Bride **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**sweetdeviant31, Wolfgirl77769, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, Sonib89 and ILoveAnime89 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 11: Fair All The Way **

_Duncan's Home _

Pamela couldn't help the tears coming to her eyes.

"I told you not to keep her alive." Duncan yelled. "Now, what I am supposed to tell Alberto?" Duncan demanded.

"Tell him the truth." Pamela whispered.

"Tell him the truth, do you think that is going to be enough." Duncan said.

"Yes, Alberto will know what to do." Pamela had a desperate sound to her voice. She couldn't believe it. Steve was alive and he had found Rose. That had to mean that Steve knew right, Steve knew that she had stolen Rose away from him.

"You know what your right." Duncan said. Pamela smiled but the smile didn't last long before Duncan slapped her hard enough to draw blood. "That's because I have to clean up your mistake."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Valentine Industries _

Steve, Todd and Wade were looking through all the paper work for the company. Steve could already see all the differences from this reports to the one Todd had given him.

"He has been stealing from the company." Steve said.

"You think." Wade said.

"We are going to have to clean this up everything in here up, I want Duncan to go down and this isn't a revenge it's more of principal kind of thing."

"You got it boss." Todd said.

#

_Alberto's Mansion _

Duncan arrived at the Mansion and he had to admit that he was terrified. How would Alberto take the news? He was going to die here. He walked up the stairs and went to knock on the door.

"Duncan, what are you doing here?" Ricardo asked surprised.

"I need to talk to Alberto it's important." Duncan said with great pride.

"Sure, come with me." Ricardo said.

They walked to the office door and he knocked on it lightly.

"Who is it?" Alberto asked.

"It's me Ricardo, Mister Duncan has come to see you, he says it's important."

"Come in." Alberto said.

They walked in an Alberto seemed really calm and collected, he wasn't drinking for once.

"What do you need?" Alberto asked. Duncan moved into the office with fear.

"I heard news from Rose." Duncan said. That got Alberto's attention and he got up from his chair and looked at Duncan.

"Where is she?" Alberto asked.

"I don't know." Duncan said.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Alberto said.

"I heard news from her because she sold Valentine Industries." Duncan told him.

"What?" Alberto screamed. "To who?"

"Her father." Duncan said.

"You're her father." Alberto told him.

"Her real father." Duncan said. Alberto looked at him in shock; he had just lost a goldmine because of her.

"I thought he was dead, didn't Pamela say he was dead."

"We thought he was dead, I don't know how he is alive." Duncan said. Alberto smirked.

"Well we have taken problems like this before, we need to find where her father lives and we will find her." Alberto said. "We'll make her change her mind; Rose has always been easy to change her mind with a bit of help."

"Good."

"Mister Del Rio, Detective Jericho is here." Ricardo said.

"Send him in." Alberto said. Chris came in and he had a big smile on his face.

"It seems I have found the person you have been looking for." Chris said.

"Good we were just talking about her." Alberto said. Chris put the folder down and Alberto grabbed his briefcase filled with money. They made the exchange and Chris sat on the chair without a care in the world.

"She is in a little town called Foretold, California." Chis told them.

"I guess we will be seeing her soon." Alberto said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics _

"Today is finally we go to the fair." Randy whispered to Rose.

"I suppose." Rose said with a smile. "But we won't be able to get there if we don't hurry up."

"Fine." Randy said letting her go and kissing her again. They were supposed to be working but they caught up in kisses since none one was really in the shop yet. The phone rang and Rose detangled herself from Randy before going to the phone and answering.

"Viper's Mechanics, how can I help you?" she answered.

"It's me dear." Steve said from the other side.

"Daddy." Rose said and Randy had to smile at seeing her happy, he knew that she was worried.

"I'm fine, dear; I have other things to tell you." Steve said.

"Like what?" Rose said.

"I already took over Valentine Industries; I should be back in a few weeks alright." Steve told her.

"Alright, please be careful." Rose pleaded.

"I will." Steve said. "I have to go I'll call you one of this days."

"Alright, bye."

Randy looked at her and smiled.

"He'll be back soon." He told her.

"I know, now let's get to work or we won't get to the festival at all." Rose said with a smile.

#

_Later in the Night _

Rose was getting ready for the date with Randy. She wore a dress because that is what the girls told her would look nice and most of them would wear dresses. It was a simple red dress and she had small flats on because she was not going to wear heels to the fair. When she knew she was ready she grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

Randy knocked on the door and looked at his girlfriend as she opened the door.

"You beautiful." He said.

"Thank-you." Rose said.

"Let's go." He said and she put her hand through his arm.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The fair was beaming with energy and life. Rose couldn't believe all the color; Randy could feel the excitement in his girlfriend's movements since she had been leading for a while. Randy moved her so they could go get their tickets for the rides.

"Let's go." Rose said pulling Randy and he couldn't help but laugh. She looked really adorable.

They went to all the rides even to the cliché Ferris wheel where he kissed her because it was mandatory for him to do so.

They met almost everyone else in the games.

"Come on Randy see if you can beat me in this." John taunted Randy in the riffle game.

"You're on Cena." Randy said. Mickie and Rose laughed.

"They will always be boys." Mickie said.

"I guess but we do get cute stuff animal out of it." Rose said and Mickie laughed.

"You're right." Mickie said.

They came head to her and Randy won getting a large snake plushy to Rose. They went to find another game it was the balloon popping stand where you have to use darts to break the balloons.

"I'm going to try that one." Rose told him.

She did and she missed one before breaking the other. She jumped at knowing she had only missed once. She grabbed a medium size teddy bear and gave it to Randy.

"You won me something, it's only fair I win something for you too." she told him. Randy had to smile.

"We should go to the Ferris wheel again." He told her. She chuckle, she knew the fireworks would be one soon.

They arrived to the fair and they weren't the only ones in line. A lot of the guys from the shop were there with their partners.

"It seems we weren't the only ones with that idea." Rose told him.

"Yeah." Randy said.

They arrived to their seats and as the seats were elevated the fireworks went off. Rose looked at them and smiled. She hadn't felt this at peace in a long time.

#

"Do you want to have a night-cap?" Randy asked her as they walked to his car.

"Yeah, I'd love to." She told him. Randy smiled and he opened her door and helped her in. he got in and they drove to Viper's Mechanics since his apartment was there.

When they arrived he helped her out. He grabbed their winnings and they went inside. Rose knew her way through the work-shop even in the dark. Randy apartment was in the back of the shop and Randy grabbed her hand as she they walked together over there.

When they arrived it still shocked Rose that Randy had so clean. She had been her before but it still shocked her. Unlike the shop that was darker. His apartment was more opened and he had a doo that led to the outside. They sat in the couch and Randy put on a movie.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter don't forget to review.**


	12. Not Running

**Runaway Bride **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, wwelovergal, kimberly316, ILoveAnime89, Viper Cena Fan and sweetdeviant31**_** for the reviews. Okay so heads up this chapter is going to be sad and a little bit strong. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 12: Not Running **

_Viper's Mechanics_

It was the day after the festival and things seemed to be going great, in the shop it was different. All of the guys could feel the emotions of the other two and since they weren't there it didn't stop them from gossiping.

"So, what do you think is happening to the two?" Evan asked.

"You asked me the relationship is getting more serious." Dave said.

"That would explain it." Glenn said.

"It just peaceful." John said thinking they were making a big deal out of nothing.

"Why is it that I feel that a storm is brewing?" Mark asked.

"What do you mean?" Glenn asked.

"Steve is over there with her old family, what says that they won't come and try to break her." Mark said.

"Is not like we won't protect her, she is one of our girls." John said.

"We don't know much about, what happened?" Evan said.

"I know and it's not pretty at all." Mark said. Adam came in and looked for Mark.

"Mark, is good to see you." Adam said.

"What news do you have?" Mark asked.

"There not good." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. All the guys paid attention because this was going to be big.

"The detective that was sent by Rose's ex-fiancé and her adoptive father, found her." Adam said.

"What!" Mark said.

"I barely got word from one of my contacts that he found information on her." Adam said.

"Damn." Dave said.

"We got to tell her." Evan said.

"Tell me, what?" they all turned to see Rose standing there with Randy. Adam grabbed her hand.

"Rose I need to tell you that Alberto has found out where you are." Adam said. Rose froze and Randy grabbed a hold on her arm. She froze a bit and looked at Adam with shock.

"He…he found out." She said.

"Yes, he had been looking for you, I don't know if he will come but I need you to be ready to face that." Adam said.

"Okay." Rose said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rose couldn't stop working; her thoughts kept going to Alberto and her old family. She knew them too well to know that they wouldn't just leave the information alone. Would they actually come over here and cause problems. After everything she learned she knew they wouldn't put it past them.

When strong arms wrapped around her waist she wasn't scared and she looked up to see Randy looking at her.

"You don't have to worry." Randy said.

"I know." She said. "I don't plan on running away this time."

"Good, because I'll be there right beside you." Randy said turning her around so he could see her.

"Thank-you." She said.

"Your welcome." Randy said kissing her. "Do you want to watch a movie in my apartment?" Randy asked.

"I would love too." she said.

#

Later that night Randy and Roe finished watching the movie. Rose just laid there with her head on his chest. Randy held her. They both turned and Randy kissed her. Rose kissed him back and they laid down on the couch to continue to kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Alberto's Mansion _

"Do you have the plane ticket's Ricardo?" Alberto asked.

"Sir, we have to drive to the town but I did get tickets so we can be in Los Angeles and drive from there." Ricardo answered.

"Good." Alberto said. He was going to get his hands on his ex-fiancé. Finally and he would just have to force her to marry him.

#

"Guess, what Alberto already has plans for us and we are going to go see our favorite niece." Duncan told her. Pamela felt the tears start in her eyes. On the inside she was really hoping that he never find her. Yes she acted like she did but she didn't.

"Will I go?" Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"Yu, does it look like I want this to be messed up, no you're going to stay here." Duncan said and pulled her hair. "You know act like if nothings is wrong." His hissed, she dropped her back on the bed.

"Steve is not going to let you hurt his daughter." Pamela said. The sting of the slap didn't registered much.

"You stole his daughter not me, if it had been for me she would have been dead the moment she was born." Pamela laughed and she didn't know if she had gone insane or not.

"You hate Steve because he did the one thing you could never do." Pamela said and the fist to her face didn't hurt. She was numb. But she knew the truth she always knew the truth. "He got Mackenzie when you didn't a man without much as a cent to his name got her and you powerful rich men couldn't even get her to notice you. And he is doing the same thing now, the plan you had for Rose has been broken and he took away the company you forced her to build so you could enjoy the money."

"I would be quiet if I were you Pamela." Duncan warned her.

"Or, what you're going to hit me, you always do." Pamela said. Duncan grabbed her by the hair and smacked her into the wall.

"I can do much worse." He told her.

"He is not going to let you hurt her." Pamela said. Duncan got mad and his hands got on her throat.

'_It was just a matter of time.'_ She thought. The air supply was going but she didn't care and she laughed.

"Shut-up, shut up." he screamed. His fingers gripped tighter and Pamela looked him in the eyes as she took her last breath. Duncan's eyes went wide when Pamela slumped. He dropped her on the ground and he saw that she wasn't breathing.

Duncan didn't say anything, he just grabbed his suitcase and left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later _

Steve, Wade and Todd were in-front of Duncan's home. They wanted to hit the last blow in his face. Steve was ready when he heard the scream. He turned to see one of the maids running.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Pamela, Pamela…" the maid kept saying. Steve got into the house and ran to were the maids were screaming. Wade and Todd followed.

Steve walked in the room and he didn't expect to see that. He bended down and checked for her pulse.

"She's dead." Steve said.

"How?" Todd asked. Steve saw the finger-prints in her neck.

"Strangling." He said, he raised his hand and closed her eyes.

'_The bastard.'_ Steve thought, he could see the bruises she had.

"I'll call the police." Wade said.

"That's a good idea." Steve said.

#

Ricardo drove the car and he saw the sign.

"We're here." He said.

The only thing Alberto could do was smile. Soon he would see her soon and when he did it would be finally over.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Viper's Mate

**Runaway Bride **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, wwelovergal, sweetdeviant31 and kimberly316**_** for the reviews.** **So we are close to the end of the story two more chapters are left. **

Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 13: Viper's Mate **

Ricardo drove the car and he saw the sign.

"We're here." He said.

The only thing Alberto could do was smile. Soon he would see her soon and when he did it would be finally over.

"We need to find a place to stay." Duncan says.

"Have it covered a beach house close to here." Ricardo says.

"We are going to keep low until I find where Rose is?" Alberto said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Viper's Mechanics _

"So, guys I have some news for you." Evan says. The guys look at him and even Rose, who is standing on top of the stairs.

"Well spit it out." Glenn says.

"AJ and I are going to be parents soon." He says and everyone is frozen for a bit before they begin the celebration.

"Congrats." Mark says and hugs Evan tightly before he is slapped in the back and hug by all the guys in the shop.

"That certainly gives people ideas." John says.

"Hey I already sent my child to college; I don't plan on going there again." Mark says. Randy shakes his head, but he smiles.

"Well than I better get ready to see pregnant wives soon." Randy said. He looked up to see that Rose smiling too. Maybe she was thinking the same thing as him, he loved her and she knew so getting her to marry him it would be big.

#

_Later In The Night _

Rose was fixing her papers and the accounts for the mechanics shop. Randy came up and she smiled at him. This was the man she loved and she had told him so.

"Long night?" he asked.

"Yes, I have some paper work to finish." She said.

"How about I order pizza and I stay here with you." He said.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Randy came back with the pizza and drinks it was a blessing to have the pizza place two blocks away.

"I'm back." He said.

"And you're a savior." She said getting up to cleaned one of the small tables so he could put the pizza box there.

"Really, so I can get a kiss." He said.

Rose smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Randy wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped them around his neck and the kiss got deeper. They stayed like that and Rose looked at him.

"I have a feeling I won't be getting work done." She whispered. Randy smirked.

"Work is very important." He told her before kissing her away except this time a little harder getting a moan out of her. It may not be really romantic but for a reason it seemed right for them. Randy pulled Rose to the floor with him. They kissed and Randy moved to put kisses on her neck making Rose shiver with anticipation. Randy stopped and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this, love?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

Randy lowered his lips to her and began to slowly unbutton her shirt. Rose slipped her hands under his shirt touching his chest getting a gasp out of Randy. Randy took off her shirt leaving her only in her bra and shirt. Rose pulled his shirt up and just as he kissed her shoulder, she kissed him around his chest. They kneeled in-front of each other and Randy began to pull at her zipper. She snapped his zipper and button of his jeans. Randy laid her down on the ground and began to trailed kisses down her chest before reaching to the skirt and he began lowering it and Rose had to raise her hips to help him.

"Beautiful." He whispered. He began to trail kisses on her body. He was going to make her feel different. Rose was lost in the pleasure of it. Randy unhooked the bra from the front and took one of her breast into his mouth. Rose gasped and grabbed at his head. She began to rock into him and randy had to keep himself calm. Rose reached down to touch his bulge and she was surprised.

"You might not want to do that." Randy whispered and Rose chuckled. He shut her up by giving her a very deep kiss. He lowered himself down and Rose was gasping and when he cupped her. Randy saw how she was lost in pleasure and Randy waited until she came out of her high before he took the rest of his clothes off and climbed back to her.

He entered her and they both gasped. He stopped to get her accustomed to his size. When she moved, Randy moved back and they were both lost in the pleasure of it. They both climax at the same time and Randy covered her with his body.

After a few minutes Rose looked up at him.

"Here I thought I was going to spend my night with numbers." She said kissing him on the jaw.

"I like to think I better than numbers." Randy said." You know I think we should move to somewhere else." He said.

"Your right." Rose said. Randy gave her his shirt and he put on his boxers and they moved from her office to his apartment without being seeing.

#

During the rest of the night Randy reached for her and she for him; they couldn't get enough of each other and Rose couldn't be happier than anything.

When morning came Randy woke up first to see Rose wrapped around him. He had to smile; he didn't think he would ever wake up to her face.

"You know, it's kind of creepy being stared at." He heard the voice and looked at Rose.

"Wanted to see, what you looked like in the morning." he told her and she chuckled.

"So are you ready for the walk of shame?" he teased.

"Maybe, I doubt the guys will say anything at all." She said. "Plus it wouldn't be a walk of shame." She told him.

"Why not, you'll be wearing my clothes since we're not getting out of here until after work." He told her with a grin.

"Well I actually have some clothes in my office after the incident with the oil." She told him.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Randy said.

"But I'll wear your shirt if it helps with the walk of shame." Rose said with a chuckle. Randy rolled over and took her lips with his.

"I think I would like that." Randy said.

#

The walked from the apartment to the shop was not a long one. It was pretty close by, so Rose got one of Randy's shirts and his slippers before running toward her office. She didn't notice John come in and when she came back out, John's jaw dropped as he saw Rose moving out of the place.

"Well it seems someone was doing the walk of shame." He said with a laugh.

Half an hour later Randy and Rose came to the shop and saw John fixing one of the cars.

"Hey, man when did you get here?" Randy asked.

"Oh you know when someone was doing their walk of shame to their office." John with a laugh as he saw Rose blushed hard.

"I…I...didn't see you." She said.

"Don't worry I saw nothing, I was kind of expecting that to happen soon." John said.

"Shut-it John." Randy said.

"Anyways getting back to work." Rose said.

"Oh, before I forget I need you to pick up the cake for the celebration we're having for Evan and AJ." Randy said.

"Right." Rose said. They kissed much to John's amusement as Rose left in one of the cars.

"You look happy." John said.

"I am." Randy said.

"So, what's your plan?" John asked.

"You think asking her to marry me, is soon?" He asked.

"Not at all man, I really want to see that though because when Steve finds out he is going to be shocked." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rose was in the bakery getting the cake ready. It was a small cake with the picture of babies around it said 'Congratulations' on the cake.

"Thank-you, Mr. Long." She said.

"Your welcome sweetie, come back soon." He said. Rose got out and put the cake in the back seat. She didn't expect that as she got out, someone pulled her hair.

She didn't scream she reacted; she pushed her elbow back and kicked backwards.

"You little bitch!" Rose gasped she knew that voice, she knew that voice. She turned around to see Alberto crouching on the ground.

"It seems you've got claws in these two years." He said. Rose was shaking badly, she looked around and saw Duncan standing there, and he was coming for her.

"It seems she's forgotten how things work." Duncan said.

"Leave me alone." She said a bit loudly hoping Mr. Long would listen. She moved in the car slowly and before the other two men could react she got into her car. Alberto got up and hit the glass.

"You're not getting away." He said. Rose put the car on drive and drove quickly to the mechanics shop.

#

When the car came in the guys were shocked. Randy came forward and Rose hadn't gotten out she was just sitting there and she was pale. Randy opened the door slowly.

"Rose." He said and began to get her out of the car.

"Rose?" Mark said. That seemed to snap her back a little bit and she began to shake badly, like no one had ever seen. Randy just held her.

"Their here." She said.

"Whose here?" Randy asked.  
"Duncan and Alberto they're in the town." she said.

"How do you know?" Mark asked.

"He…Alberto he was outside of the bakery waiting for me, he pulled my hair and I fought back and then Duncan was like _'it seems she's forgotten how things work.'_ Oh my god." She said and put her face in her hands and let sobs come out.

"Call the Sheriff." Mark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. The Hunted

**Runaway Bride **

Note: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Sonib89, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, wwelovergal, sweetdeviant31, ILoveAnime89, and kimberly316**_** for the reviews. Okay the story is about to come to an end already.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 14: The Hunted **

"Call the Sherriff." Mark said. Evan was already calling the Sherriff.

"I need to call my Dad." Rose said and she got up, but she was still shaking.

"John, bring the cell-phone." Randy said and sat Rose back down. Dave brought her water so she could drink some of it. John had already dialed the phone number when he gave the phone to her. Rose breathed and waited for her Dad to answer.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Steve asked.

"D...Dad." she said and she could feel the tears wanting to come again.

"Rose, Rose honey what's wrong?" he asked.

"They're here." She told him.

"Who?" Steve asked dreading the answer.

"Alberto is here with Duncan." She said.

"Shit." He said. "Is Mark right there with you?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Okay, let me talk to him." he said. Rose looked up and gave the phone to Mark.

"Hello." Mark said.

"Keep, Rose protected, leave her with Randy make sure she is not alone." Steve said.

"I won't." Mark said.

"The police will be looking for them or Duncan more precise he killed Pamela, I have no idea what they will be capable off." Steve said.

"Alright." Mark said.

"I'll talk to you, later." Steve said. Mark hung up and looked at Rose.

"You're going to be staying with Randy until everything is solved and you can't be out without someone with you." Mark said.

"The Sherriff is here." Evan said. Sherriff Bradshaw came down and saw the Steve's little girl shaking.

"Damn, what is going on here?" he asked.

"We have a situation here; do you remember what Steve and I spoke to you about?" Mark said.

"You mean the bastards that abused Rose?" he asked.

"Yes, they're in town and have already staged an attack against Rose outside the bake shop." Mark told him.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye out for them." Sherriff Bradshaw said. "In the mean while…"

"Rose will be staying with me." Randy said.

"I was just about to suggest that." Sherriff Bradshaw said.

#

Rose stayed the night with Randy and most pretended like nothing was wrong so they could celebrate in peace. Randy had his arms wrapped around Rose and he didn't let her go. Rose wasn't exactly complaining.

In the morning it was Rose woke up and looked around.

"Rose?" she turned to see Randy.

"Yes." She said.

"What are you looking for?" he asked her.

"Randy I need to go to my Dad's house to pick up some clothes." She told him.

"Can't you wear mine?' he asked with a smirk and she was so thankful for that, to be treated normal. She smiled even as tears welled up in her eyes.

"As much as I would like to, I must wear bras and I don't have those anymore." She said.

"Fine." He said with a pout that she kissed away; Randy pulled her so she could straddle his waist. "But let's take a shower first." He said.

"You mean play in the shower, because that tends to be the thing we always do." Rose told him. Randy got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and carried her to the bathroom.

#

Later they came down and John was already there.

"We're going to Steve's house to get some clothes for Rose." Randy told him.

"Okay, I'll tell Mark." John said he squeezed Rose's shoulder. They climbed into Randy's car and left.

#

As they drove they didn't notice the car following them. Chris got his phone and looked at the car in-front of him. He waited for Alberto to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me Chris, Rose is going to the Mansion." He said.

"Great, Duncan and I are already here." Alberto said.

"She is with a man in the car."

"It doesn't matter." Alberto said. "She can hide behind all the body guards and that is not going to stop me at all."

"Very well." Chris said.

#

Randy and Rose arrived at the mansion and Rose got out of the car. Randy followed close after her. He didn't know why but he felt something was off.

"You know I will be alright." Rose told him.

"Not taking any chances." Randy said as they went in, Randy gave her a quick peck on the lips. Alberto and Duncan were waiting in the shadows for them, Alberto glowered at Rose. So she had someone knew.

'_I hope you like them dead?'_ he thought.

"Well let's go." Rose said as they climb the stairs.

They waited until they came downstairs and Randy had some of her luggage the same with Rose.

"Well it seems you move on fast." Randy and Rose dropped the luggage and stared at Alberto and Duncan that were standing in-front of them. Randy stands in-front of Rose.

"My where did you find him?" Alberto asks.

"None of your business." Rose spats. Alberto glares and moves but Randy is already there.

"What are you doing here?" Randy demands.

"I came for my wife, which I think has been having fun with you." Alberto says with a smirk. Randy gives him a vicious smirk.

"You mean beater, because that was, what you were?" Randy says. No, Rose is better here."

"If I had to discipline, Rose for acting unlike someone befitting my position us not fault of mine." Alberto says. Randy has his hands in fist.

"No woman needs to be disciplined." Randy says.

"Then you don't know the power a man holds." Duncan cuts in. Rose still hidden behind Randy has her phone out and she is speed dialing Mark.

#

In the Mechanics shop Mark is already fixing one of the cars when his phone rings.

"Hello?" he doesn't receive an answer. All the guys look at him. It doesn't take him long to receive an answer and it's not one he likes.

"You need to leave, Alberto." Rose says loud enough for Mark to listen.

#

"What are you holding?" Duncan asks.

Alberto gets too close and Randy is ready and he attacks, flipping Alberto over his side and Rose comes forward. Duncan tries to get advantage and grabs her, but Rose knows and she raises her elbow and hits Duncan hard enough and she hears a break.

"You fucking bitch." Duncan cries and bents down. There about to run for the door, But there's a shot and they both turn around to see Alberto standing there with a gun in his hands.

"I knew I would need this." he told them. Randy and Rose raise their hands and Alberto makes them move. They don't see Ricardo until he hits Randy in the back with a bat. When he falls Rose screams.

"Randy!" she says and tries to bend down but Alberto shots one more bullet to her side.

"Don't." he says.

"What do you want, I've left you alone." Rose says.

"No, you've destroyed my plans." He tells her.

"What plans?" Rose asks. He looks at her.

"What plans?" Alberto asks. "I was supposed to marry you; Duncan was going to help me."

"Help you with what?" Rose looks around to find Duncan smirking even with the broken nose.

"You were going to have an accident similar to the one AJ Styles had, you know the car and since everything was left to Pamela and I, with you being married everything would have gone to Alberto." Duncan says he comes and holds her arms behind her back.

"You are disgusting monsters, the both of you." Rose says disgusted by their words.

"Huh, well now everything would go to Duncan." Alberto says. Rose looks at Duncan.

"What about my Aunt Pamela?" Rose says.

"I took care of her, I took the last breath of her." he whispers and Rose is suddenly filled with anger and she kicks back and throws her head back. She turns and gives him a right hook.

"You disgusting bastard." She screams. Alberto yanks her hair and she screams but she scratches him, making him angry. He back-hands her with the butt of the gun and she falls to the ground but he lips is split.

"You need to learn your manners, especially when we get back and you marry me." Alberto says.

"I prefer to be dead, than go back with you." Rose tells him. Alberto gives her this smirk.

"Don't worry, you will be after the wedding night of course, we want everything to be legal." He bends down and kisses her but Rose is no weak little flower anymore. She has thorns now and she bites his lip hard making scream and he slaps her and cleans his mouth off the blood.

"You won't kiss me again." She says.

"Alright." He says. "I can still kill you and it will be fun because it would make your father suffer, right Duncan." Alberto says.

"Of course it will hurt me to lose my daughter." Duncan says.

"I am not your daughter!" Rose tells him taking him by surprise. "My father, my real father the one that deserves the tittle is Steve Borden, I am his daughter not yours and I am Mackenzie's daughter too, and you know the one that you could never win because she loved my father." The slap she expects it and she does something she had never done before. She begins to laugh and she taunts them. "Does it hurt?"

"I will shot you." Alberto tells her.

"Go ahead, I want you to do it, I want you to look me in the eyes and shot me." she challenges. He cocks the gun and he is about to shoot when the doors bangs open and their two shots.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	15. No More Running

**Runaway Bride**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**smash07, Sonib89, Viper Cena Fan, kimberly316 and Cena's baby doll**_** for the reviews. So we have reached the ending of this story. I have to say that I love the fact that you guys have favorite and followed and reviewed and let me know you guys liked the story. So I really do thank you.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE or TNA. I only own Rose and other OC I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Runaway Bride **

**Chapter 15: Done Running **

Rose looks up to see a blond man standing there with his gun already pointed toward Duncan. Alberto is already a heap on the floor and he isn't moving.

"Chris, what the fuck, you just shot Alberto?" Duncan asks. Chris looked at him with a bored expression.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut, I do have the gun." Chris told him.

"Why, we gave you money?" Duncan said. Chris wasn't paying any mind to him though; he looked at Rose who was looking over Randy.

"Ms. Borden are you alright?" he asked. Rose looked up at him.

"Yes." She said. "I thought…"

"That I was with them." Chris finished making her nod. "I'm a really good freaking actor." He told her with a smile. He moved slowly and with expertise hand-cuffed Duncan on the ground.

"Wait, Ricardo…" he raised a hand to stop her.

"Already taken care of." He said.

When the cruiser comes and the motorcycle they looked up to see Sherriff Bradshaw, Mark, and Glenn coming their way.

"Rose!" Mark screamed.

"I'm okay." She tells him. Sherriff looks at Chris and raises his own fun.

"Son I am going to ask you to put your gun down." He said.

Chris put it on his holster and looked at the Sherriff. "Hey do not shoot I'm one your side."

"Really." Sherriff Bradshaw said.

"Rose." Randy said waking up.

"I'm here." She tells him and both Mark and she help him up. Glenn has the first aid kit to help stich up the wound Randy had on his head. Sherriff Bradshaw was already calling in to get things cleaned up.

#

Later when they were in the Sherriff's Office everyone was really confused about what had been going on. Mark, Randy, Rose and Chris were in one of the rooms.

"Who are you?" Mark asks. Randy looks at Rose and Chris looks at both of them. He reaches the back of his pants and takes out a badge.

"Special Agent Chris Jericho of the FBI." He says.

"I thought you were a private detective?" Mark said.

"I been working on the case of AJ Styles and I found other things funny with Mr. Del Rio and Mr. Valentine." Chris said.

"But it's been almost six years." Rose said.

"I know but Duncan really did clean up his act." Chris told them. "I have to say that what Adam Copeland found did help me solve the case, it all came back to you."

"Why did it come back to Rose?" Randy asked.

"Steve was looking for her; it brought a lot of things out." Chris told them. "He wasn't the only one doing the digging, but Wade Barrett as well and things came to light. I had to stay by Alberto's and Duncan's side to know what they were planning." He grabbed Rose's hand. "I didn't mean to lose your Aunt."

"It couldn't be helped." Rose told him.

"What's going to happen now?" Randy asked.

"Well Ricardo and Duncan will be paying for the crimes they helped in, and Alberto well he is gone." Chris said. "You have nothing to worry about anymore."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Day Later _

Steve was back and he was explained everything. The only thing he did was hug Rose tight to him.

"I thought I almost lost you." He whispered to her.

"You didn't." she said.

"I'm glad."

#

The next few months were hectic, they had to go to court and get things cleaned up and for Rose it was an uphill battle to face everything once more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Year Later_

"Your not planning on running this time are you?" Rose looked up to the mirror and saw her Dad standing there, she smiled at him.

"No, not this time." She told him.

"Good." He says.

"I don't have a reason to run." She tells him.

"You look beautiful." Steve tells her.

"You think so." She says standing up.

"Yeah, now come on, it's time." he says.

As they walked together, Rose couldn't help but go back to that night.

#

_**Flashback**_

"_It's been one hectic year?" Randy told her. They were lying in his room, which had slowly become 'their' room in the past few months. _

"_Yes, it has I still can't believe it." Rose told him. She turned in his arms and looked him in the face. "Thank-you." She said. _

"_Why are you thanking me?" he asked her. _

"_For being you, for waiting, for just being there for me." she said. He caressed her cheek. _

"_You never have to thank me." he told her. "I love you. Rose." _

"_I love you too." she told him. _

"_Can you get something I have in drawer from your side?" he asked. _

"_Sure." She said. When she opened the drawer she didn't see anything so she reached inside. She grabbed a box and when she pulled it out and looked at it with wide-eyes. She looked up at Randy and he took hold of that box. _

"_Rose, I love you and it would make me very happy if you would become my wife." He said kneeling down on her side of the bed. "What do you say want to…" he didn't get to finish because Rose hugged him tight. _

"_Yes." She said and Randy kissed her. _

#

When the music began everyone seemed to look her way and Rose felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She looked up and she only saw Randy. He wore a black tuxedo with a gray tie and he was just looking at her. She just wanted to run to the altar but her Dad was holding her with a soft smile on his face. Once they finally reached, Steve put her hand on Randy's.

"Take care of her Randy." he said.

"I will." He said.

The two looked at each other before turning to the priest.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She told him and they both smiled.

They said their vows with such a strong voice and so sure that it had many of the present crying.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and that was all Randy needed to hear as he wrapped his arms around Rose and kissed her, they didn't hear the cat calls and cheering from everyone else.

**The End **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the story. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
